KILL ORDER 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Jungkook dan Hoseok berhasil selamat dari ledakan sinar matahari yang menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Namun, munculah sebuah penyakit yang mengubah manusia menjadi gila. Jungkook dan Hoseok mencari cara untuk menghentikan mutasi virus tersebut sebelum populasi manusia habis. Tak disangka, Jungkook justru terbawa pada sebuah percobaan yang mengerikan. BTS/Taekook/Hopekook/Yoonkook
1. Chapter 1

Jadi, ini ff yang terinspirasi dari novel dan film The Maze Runner series, fokusya baru ke seri 4 yang The Kill Order

 **MAIN CAST** : Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Seokjin

 **SHIP** : Vhope/Taekook/Hopekook/Jinhope/Jinkook

 **RATE** : M

 **Warning: contain mature content(violence)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **KILL ORDER**

 **I**

Jungkook mengerjap merasakan panas yang melandanya di tengah hari. Ia menudungi kelopak matanya yang dibutakan oleh cahaya matahari sepanas api neraka. Jungkook bergumam pelan, menarik napas sebelum menyeka keringat di tubuhnya yang terpanggang ditengah alun alun distrik. Jungkook teringat mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya sejak dua tahun lalu. Jungkook tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah berhenti hidup dalam kenangan menyeramkan yang membuatnya menjerit dan bangun dari tidur setiap malam.

Jungkook menghela napas dan berderap menuju alun alun kota yang sudah terbengkalai. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan miris, pemandangan yang tak akan pernah berubah. Orang orang kelaparan dan terserang penyakit hingga ajal menjemput.

Jungkook melamun dalam diam, merasa iba kepada pria paruh baya yang sedang mengais ngais sampah untuk mencari makanan, tidak peduli kalau dia harus menelan bangkai hewan yang kekeringan untuk mengenyangkan perut.

Seandainya ledakan sinar matahari tidak terjadi, seperti apakah dunia Jungkook?

Bencana itu terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Seluruh belahan bumi terbakar habis, nyaris tidak ada populasi manusia yang bertahan hidup, Jungkook dapat dikategorikan kedalam orang orang yang beruntung karena ia masih hidup paska 'kiamat'. Tapi, berapa lamakah ia dapat bertahan? Berapa lama hingga manusia sendiri saling mangsa untuk mempertahankan nyawa?

Lamunan Jungkook pun buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hey, Kook. Sedang melamun, ya?", Hoseok terkekeh kecil, lelaki berambut hitam dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah lonjong itu. Ia yang telah berjuang bersama Jungkook untuk mempertahankan hidup mereka setelah ledakan sinar matahari terjadi. Jungkook menyunggingkan sekilas senyum, meskipun sangat sulit untuk merasakan setitikpun kebahagiaan sekarang ini.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, sesekali mengamati bangunan reyot yang dulunya pernah menjadi sebuah gedung perusahaan.

"Dimana Taehyung?", tanya Hoseok sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Biasanya, bocah manis itu selalu mengikuti Jungkook kemana pun ia pergi, Taehyung akan kepusingan mencari lelaki itu kalau mereka terpisah sebentar saja.

"Aku tak tahu", jawab Jungkook tak acuh.

Hoseok bergumam cemas, bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Taehyung? Mereka mengerti betul bahwa Taehyung tidak bisa berkelahi dan selalu bergantung kepada mereka berdua. Hoseok bergidik membayangkan Taehyung yang ketakutan setengah mati mencari pertolongan.

Seperti membaca pikirannya, Jungkook pun berdeham.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Taehyung bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri".

Hoseok mengangguk setengah hati dan kembali mengamati rumah yang condong kebarat. Entah berapa lama tempat itu akan bertahan dari keruntuhan. "Aku berharap suatu hari nanti semuanya akan membaik, kau tahu? ", ucap Hoseok sembari menghela napas. Jungkook hanya mendengus geli, melirik Hoseok dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Yang aku tahu, Hyung? Tidak ada gunanya berharap".

Hoseok menggerutu kesal dan Jungkook justru tersenyum mengejek, seperti Hoseok adalah pria terbodoh yang pernah ditemuinya, berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana ya, Hyung? Membayangkan hal yang tidak pasti hanya akan memperburuk kehidupanmu".

"Oh ayolah, Jungkook", Hoseok mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Semuanya tidak mungkin bertambah parah, ya kan?".

Seperti sebuah kutukan, tiba tiba, mereka mendengar suara bergemuruh melintas diantara jejalinan awan. Sebuah pesawat pun meluncur beberapa meter diatas kepala mereka.

"Lihat!", Hoseok menuding dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

 _Berg_ , Jungkook membeliak menatap benda itu, ia tak memercayai transportasi canggih itu sedang memeriksa wilayah kumuh mereka sekarang ini. Sudah bertahun tahun sejak mereka melihat teknologi yang sangat maju. Berg mendarat secara mulus, menerbangkan debu panas yang menyerang mata berair Jungkook. Tiba tiba, pintu palka pesawat pun terbuka dan sekelompok tentara bermasker muncul dari kedalaman Berg, senapan tergantung dipundak.

Jungkook mengernyit, "S-Siapa mereka? Mau apa mereka kema‒"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah panah meluncur tepat disamping Jungkook, mengenai pria paruh baya yang menjerit penuh derita di belakangnya sebelum tumbang ke tanah.

"Apa apaan?!", otak Jungkook tidak bisa memproses segala hal yang terjadi secara bersamaan. Para tentara menyusuri distrik mereka dan melancarkan serangan yang membuat para pria dan wanita ambruk dengan jeritan melengking. Panah berterbangan alih alih peluru, menyalurkan cairan yang langsung melumpuhkan tubuh mereka hingga tak berkutik.

Hoseok berjengit ngeri ketika teriakan orang orang merobek gendang telinganya, ia nyaris tak merasakan cengkeraman Jungkook yang berusaha menariknya keluar dari kekacauan.

"Hoseok!", Jungkook menyeru panik, mengguncang pundak pria itu hingga ia terkesiap kalut. Hoseok menoleh tak percaya, bola matanya melebar melihat kekacauan yang berada disekitar.

"Hoseok! Lari!".

"A-Apa yang terjadi, Kook?!".

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya keras, "Kita akan mati!".[]

Hoseok terhenyak dari kekalutan ketika Jungkook kembali berteriak. Orang orang tergopoh gopoh menyelamatkan diri, beberapa dari mereka sudah terkena anak panah dan menjerit memekakan.

"Ayo, Hyung!", Jungkook menggeret Hoseok dengan panik, namun, pria itu terlalu terguncang untuk bereaksi.

"S-Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?!", Hoseok memberontak kuat, berusaha menolong para pria dan wanita yang dibantai seperti sekawanan binatang. Jungkook menggeleng kacau, tidak ada gunanya menyelamatkan mereka, semuanya sudah terlambat. Satu satunya kesempatan untuk berlari adalah sekarang, dan Hoseok justru membeku ditempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung! Tapi mereka mengiginkan kita mati, Ayolah!". Hoseok mengangguk kalut dan mereka berlari secepat kilat. Detak jantung pria itu bertalu talu di dalam dadanya.

"K-Kook! Tunggu!".

"Ada apa lagi?!".

"Dimana Taehyung?!".

"Tae-", Jungkook langsung memucat, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan pria itu? Ia menoleh dengan kepanikan membuncah, terlalu banyak orang yang saling tubruk untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hoseok melirik ke kanan dan kiri, bola matanya bergerak gerak mencari Taehyung diantara sekerumunan orang yang berlari tunggang langgang.

"Hyung, kita harus pergi!".

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Taehyung!".

"Kau harus!", Hoseok membuka mulut hendak mendebat, tetapi tentara Berg sudah menodongkan senjata mereka, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kedua pria itu.

"Merunduk!", Jungkook menurunkan kepalanya tepat ketika sebuah panah meluncur dan berdesing desing di udara. Ia bergerak dengan cepat, mengelak dari panah panah yang berterbangan tanpa henti.

Hoseok berteriak di atas kericuhan, pria itu mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang memburu liar. Mereka berdua pun mempercepat lari, otot otot mereka menjerit ingin berhenti tetapi mereka terus melangkah. Hoseok melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, berjengit tiap letusan panah meluncur disekitar tubuhnya yang ditarget bertubi tubi.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan, sih?!", Hoseok mengernyit ketika Jungkook tidak kunjung menjawab. Hoseok berpaling dan jantungnya langsung mencelus. Jungkook membeku ditempat, kedua tangannya terkepal penuh amarah. Hoseok mengerti tindakan sangat berbahaya sedang terpikirkan oleh Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kook?!"

Jungkook berbelok dan menarik Hoseok untuk berlindung dibelakang tumpukan kayu yang lapuk, "Kita harus melawan mereka balik".

Hoseok terkejut, "Apa kau gila?!".

"Dengarkan aku, Hyung! Dunia telah hancur dan keadaan sudah cukup buruk, aku tak akan membiarkan para bedebah itu menghancurkan tempat ini juga!".

"Aku tahu! Tapi‒" Hoseok belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Jungkook bangkit dan berlari menuju Berg. Apa dia gila?!

"Kook! Jungkook! Berhenti!".

Lelaki itu tak mendengar teriakan Hoseok. Ia menatap para tentara dengan amarah yang menggelegak. "Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?! Mengapa kau menyerang kami?!". Hoseok membelalak menatap temannya yang menjerit seperti orang tidak waras. Ia Ingin menolong Jungkook dan Hoseok membenci dirinya sendiri karena terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu kami! Kami tak pernah melakukan apa pun!".

Seorang tentara mendadak berderap kearah Jungkook, tak menghiraukan ucapan bocah itu dan mengunci target tepat dijantungnya.

 _J-Jungkook…_

Hoseok membelalakkan mata kaget, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat ketika laras senapan terdesak pada dada temannya. Tentara itu meletakkan jemarinya di pelatuk, dan tanpa sadar, Hoseok pun menghambur tepat kearahnya.[]


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Hoseok menghantam perut pria itu dengan bahunya, menyebabkan tentara itu menyumpah dan berteriak. Hoseok berusaha merebut senjata yang tergantung pada pundak sang tentara, namun mendapatkan hantaman yang hebat ditengkoraknya sebagai balasan.

"Hyung!".

Hoseok terjengkang ke tanah, nyeri menampar nampar kepalanya ketika Jungkook berlari dan menggenggam lengannya panik. "Hyung?! Gwaenchana?!". Hoseok mengangguk cepat, meskipun rasa sakit membuat pandangannya memburam. Hoseok mengenyahkan pening yang menghantam benaknya dan bangkit susah payah.

"Y-Ya, aku baik baik saja".

Tentara itu meluncurkan sebuah anak panah tetapi Jungkook mengelak dengan cepat dan menerjang pria yang menembak nembak tanpa henti.

"Enyahlah, sialan!".

Tentara itu menghajar Jungkook dengan pucuk senapan. Jungkook menggeram murka, lebam yang parah terpeta dirahangnya yang terkatup keras. Mereka tak akan mampu menghentikan ini. Mereka tidak boleh bertindak bodoh dan berharap dapat melawan para tentara bersenjata dengan tangan kosong.

Hoseok menggertakan gigi dan menarik lengan Jungkook yang memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?!".

"Mereka terlalu kuat, Jungkook! Gunakan otakmu!", Hoseok menyeret Jungkook dengan panik, lebih banyak jeritan yang terdengar, kemudian lolongan. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi namun Hoseok mengerti mereka harus pergi sekarang juga. Jungkook menggeram marah, namun Hoseok tetap mendorongnya hingga pria itu berlari kekedalaman hutan yang tertutup oleh bebayangan pohon.

Mereka mendengar derap langkah para tentara memudar dibelakang mereka. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, suara itu tergantikan oleh keheningan total. Hoseok membungkuk dan mengenggam lututnya kelelahan. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"Yah, kita berhasil kabur, sepertinya".

Tidak ada jawaban, Hoseok pun mengernyit bingung. Ia menoleh, mendapati Jungkook yang bungkam dengan tatapan dingin. Hoseok berusaha mendekatinya, namun, pria itu justru menjauhi Hoseok yang berusaha berdiri tegap setelah berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Hey, Kook. Kenapa kau?".

Jungkook menggeram dan memelotot kearah temannya yang bermandikan peluh.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Hyung?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Mengapa kau menghentikanku?". Hoseok menatapnya lekat lekat, mengaga tak percaya. Apakah Jungkook marah karena Hoseok memaksa mereka untuk kabur? Kalau tidak, pasti mereka sudah menjadi mayat sekarang. Hoseok menggeleng sembari menghembuskan napas, "Kau tidak berpikir jernih, Kook. Kita tidak akan bisa melawan mereka, tidak dengan tangan kosong, tidak tanpa rencana".

Jungkook mendengus geram, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, kau membiarkan mereka membunuh orang orang itu, begitukah?

"Tidak seperti itu!", Hoseok membantah keras. Tentu dia merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan para pria dan wanita yang menjadi korban pembantaian. Tapi, ia tidak ingin mati, tidak setelah ia bersusah payah untuk mempertahakan nyawa mereka berdua.

"Lalu bagaimana, hah?! Kau menolak untuk menolong mereka, kau memang pengecut!". Jungkook menggertak kencang, getaran amarah membara pada bola matanya yang berkilat kilat. Hoseok tertegun, Jungkook salah menilainya, sangat sangat salah. Ia pun berderap mendekat, menancapkan pandangannya pada pria yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dengar, Kook. Terkadang, kau tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, oke? Jadi, cobalah untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh".

Jungkook menatap Hoseok nyalang,"Dan bagaimana dengan Taehyung?".

Hoseok memucat mendadak, benaknya membeku pada citra lelaki yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Tidak, kalau Taehyung berada ditengah tengah serangan itu, dia tidak mungkin bisa melindungi diri. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung…kalau dia…

"Nah, Bagaimana, Hoseok?".

Hoseok menenggak ludah gelisah. Kerongkongannya tercekat ketika bayangan mengerikan melintasi benaknya. "Ini…ini bukan sebuah kebetulan, Jungkook. Kita akan kembali kesana dan mencari tahu-apapun itu-oke?".

Jungkook tertawa tanpa jejak humor dalam suaranya, "Kau salah. Mereka semua sudah mati. Terlambat untuk mengetahui-apapun itu-sekarang".[]

 _Langit langit terowongan kereta bawah tanah bergemuruh. Tanah bergetar seperti gempa, genggaman pria itu pun terhentak dan tubuhnya menghantam dinding peron dengan kencang._

 _"Jungkook!"._

 _Taehyung menjerit ketakutan. Kedua bola matanya memancarkan kepanikan yang tak terperi, ia merangkak sembari melindungi kepalanya, berusaha mencari pegangan ketika lantai di bawahnya bergetar dan menyentak untuk yang kedua kali._

 _"Jangan bergerak! Kita akan baik baik saja, Tae!"._

 _Taehyung mencoba untuk menggangguk, namun jantungnya berdentam tak keruan. Penumpang kereta berteriak dan berebutan menuju tangga keluar terowongan bawah tanah. Jungkook mempertahankan geganggamannya pada tangan Taehyung ketika semua penumpang mendorongnya tanpa ampun._

 _"Jungkook! Kita harus keluar!". Jungkook mengangguk dan berusaha menggeretnya. Mereka menyenggol tubuh demi tubuh yang ingin menyelamatkan diri. Setelah semua penumpang berlari kepintu keluar, Jungkook menarik Taehyung menaiki tangga yang menuju ke permukaan terowongan._

 _Tetapi, tiba tiba terdengar sebuah jeritan dari atas. Jeritan yang pedih, kemudian lolongan kematian. Taehyung membeku mendadak, tubuhnya memucat ketika ia memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah maju._

 _"J-Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?"._

 _"A-Aku tak tahu", Jungkook menggeretnya lagi, namun, Taehyung memberontak panik. Ia terlalu takut untuk memijakkan keuda kakinya menuju permukaan terowongan. Taehyung nyaris menangis ketika jeritan kembali terdengar, ia merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Jungkook, mencengkeram jemari pria itu dengan segala kekuatannya._

 _"Hey, semua akan baik baik saja, Tae. Aku akan menjagamu, oke?"._

 _Jungkook menatapnya lekat lekat, dan Taehyung pun mengangguk pelan. Mereka menaiki tangga meninggalkan terowongan bawah tanah yang kacau balau, anak tangga demi anak tangga ia pijak. Mereka menuju keatas dan semakin ke atas, Jungkook mengerang ketika sengatan panas matahari membakar kulitnya._

 _Matahari bersinar terang di tengah langit, warna merah membutakan kedua bola mata Jungkook yang melebar kaget._

 _Taehyung membelalak penuh teror dan Jungkook hanya mampu membeku menatap bencana mengerikan yang terhampar dihadapannya. Sebuah bencana yang merubah kehidupan manusia. Ribuan tubuh tergeletak, terbakar habis. Mereka tercoreng oleh arang dan hangus, seluruh gedung terlalap oleh kobaran api._

 _Taehyung mencengkeram kepala ketika air matanya mengalir deras. Ia tidak dapat menerima semua yang terjadi. Tubuh Taehyung bergoncang goncang hebat, jemarinya bergetar dan terlepas dari cengkeraman Jungkook yang mematung disisinya._

 _Hanya ada kematian yang terhampar, dan satu pertanyaan menghantam Taehyung tepat dijantungnya._

 _'Dimana keluargaku?!'_

 _Semua, semua yang berada didunia ini hancur, ledakan sinar matahari telah menghantarkan kiamat bagi umat manusia. Dan orang orang yang bertahan hanya akan menanggung pedih yang tak berujung. Tetapi, Taehyung selalu berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan._

 _'Suatu hari nanti, semuanya akan membaik'_

 _'Suatu hari nanti, semuanya akan baik baik saja'.[]_

"Hey, Hey bangun. Bangunlah!".

Hoseok menggucang bahu Jungkook beberapa kali, kegarangan telah lenyap dari rautnya, hanya tersisa rasa takut dan air mata yang sudah mengering. Jungkook pasti bermimpi buruk lagi, pria itu selalu saja terbangun pada tengah malam sembari berteriak, tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh keringat dingin.

"Jungkook? Kau oke?", Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba melupakan mimpi yang tak henti hentinya menghantui tidurnya.

"Ya. Ada apa, Hyung?", Hoseok merasakan lega ketika suara Jungkook sudah melembut. Ia menepuk pundak pria itu pelan, berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang memejamkan mata sembari meremas rambut hitamnya berulang kali.

"Kita akan kembali ke alun alun, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin".

Jungkook terdiam lama, seperti tak mendengarkan perkataan Hoseok. Bayangan akan kobaran api dan seorang lelaki yang menangis di sampingnya kembali menyerang Jungkook. Jungkook menghela napas kasar, mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Ya. Maumu".

Hoseok berderap menjauhi Jungkook ketika pria itu berusaha mengendalikan emosi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jungkook pun bangkit dan mendekati Hoseok yang telah berjalan menuju alun alun, tempat yang dulu pernah menjadi 'rumah' bagi mereka.

"Hey, Kook. Kemarin, aku…yah, kau tahulah. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkan kau mati dengan konyol".

"Oh, karena kau membutuhkanku, kau menyalamatkan, begitu?".

Hoseok tersenyum kecut, "Sebenarnya, karena aku peduli". Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mendengus malas dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Cukup bicaranya, deh".

Hoseok terengah tidak terima, "Hey, aku‒".

"Jungkook!"

Lelaki itu berputar dengan mendadak, otot otot lehernya mengejang dan menjerit. Tetapi, pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada satu, satu pria yang berlari menyebrangi alun alun, bola matanya berpendar penuh kerinduan. Rambut pirang lelaki itu berkibar pada lehernya yang cekung dan ia pun merangkulkan lengannya dengan erat dibahu Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung.

"T-Taehyung?! Kau tak apa?!".

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sangat erat, matanya berair sehabis menangis. "Aku sempat percaya kau meninggalkanku, Jungkook!".

"Sebetulnya, dia memang-" Jungkook menyikut rusuk Hoseok dengan kencang, membuat lelaki itu mengumpat sakit.

"Tae, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Jungkook yang menyadari bahwa Taehyung terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya sembab dan membengkak, suaranya parau setelah meneriaki nama mereka diatas rasa takutnya.

"A-Aku-" Taehyung berhenti mendadak, kepalanya tertunduk, terlalu sakit untuk menceritakan kembali apa yang sudah ia lihat.

"Hey, Taehyung, bicaralah", Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung sedikit erat, meskipun ia tampak tidak peduli, Hoseok dapat melihat kecemasan di mata Jungkook. Cara ia memandang Taehyung, pria itu sangat khawatir dibalik sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

Taehyung pun menatap Jungkook lekat lekat. "Mereka, mereka semua mati, Kook".

Hoseok tertampar pedih mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia menoleh dengan rasa takut, menemukan bangkai dan mayat mayat manusia yang tergeletak dan ditumpuk pada sebuah bangunan disamping alun alun. Mengapa mereka begitu tega?

Jungkook menutupi hidungnya dan berlari mendekati tubuh tubuh yang mulai membusuk dan berbau menyengat. Perut Jungkook bergejolak tak keruan, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah. Jungkook menoleh kehabisan napas, "Mengapa panah itu dapat membunuh mereka, menurutmu?".

Hoseok berusaha memutar otak, meski bayangan penderitaan para korban yang selalu saja terlintas di benaknya.

"Yang aku tahu, benda itu mendangdung-sesuatu-yang menewaskan mereka". Hoseok memandang darah yang melumuri tubuh orang orang itu sembari bergidik ngeri. "Ini benar benar sebuah pembantaian".

Jungkook menggertakan gigi dan menggeram. "Aku akan menemukan orang orang dibalik penyerangan ini. Dan membalas semuanya".

Hoseok memotong ucapannya dengan dengusan miris. "Mudah berbicara, ya? Tapi, tahu apa kau tentang mereka?".

Jungkook menatapnya nyalang, rahangnya terkatup keras.

"Dengar, Jungkook. Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir sebelum kau bertindak".

Jungkook hanya diam, seperti ingin membentak Hoseok, namun tidak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa. Ia pun mengangguk dengan enggan.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang melakukan penyerangan ini?", tanya Taehyung dengan hazelnya yang berkelebatan akan duka.

Hoseok termangu diam, benaknya melayang pada berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Berg adalah sebuah transportasi yang terlampau canggih dalam keadaan yang tengah mereka hadapi. Hoseok pun menatap kedua sobatnya terengah, sebuah jawaban menancap di otaknya.

"Kau boleh tak memercayai ini. Tapi menurutku, semua penyerangan berhubungan dengan sebuah organisasi yang melawan pemerintah".

Jungkook menoleh sinis, "Melawan pemerintah? Maksudmu, para pengecut yang melindungi diri dibalik dinding agar tetap aman?".

"Ya, terserah".

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah, tetapi mengangguk. Taehyung menggeleng kalut, kalau memang sebuah organisasi yang melawan pemerintah menjalankan sebuah perintah pembunuhan, apa alasannya?

"Mengapa mereka melakukan ini kepada kita?", tanya Taehyung.

"Itu dia pertanyaannya, betul?". Taehyung tidak mengacuhkan Jungkook dan bertopang dagu. Pada saat saat seperti ini, ia sering merasa marah kepada Jungkook yang selalu bersikap semaunya dan tidak peduli. Kalau Hoseok tidak menengahi, Taehyung pasti sudah gila.

"Aku percaya ada caranya menuju perdamaian selain balas menyerang mereka. Berbicara dengan pihak berwenang, mungkin?". Jungkook tertawa keras-menurut Hoseok-hanya dibuat buat.

"Kau menganggap Itu lucu, ya?", hardik Taehyung kesal.

Jungkook mengangguk tak acuh, "Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana caranya bernegosiasi dengan keparat pengecut itu kalau mereka bahkan tak peduli kepada kita?".

"Dia benar, Tae", Hoseok menambahkan, membuat Taehyung menyerah.

"Lalu, Apa yang akan kita lakukan?".

"Sebaiknya‒". Belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan, sebuah lolongan terdengar di kedalaman disrtrik. Lolongan yang sangat amat kencang. Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menuju ke tengah alun alun dengan terpincang pincang. Kepalanya berbercak darah dengan kulit kepala yang mengelupas, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka luka yang mengucurkan nanah busuk.

"Uhh, Jungkook?".

Perempuan itu berbicara dengan suara parau, berjalan mendekati mereka.

"K-Kepalaku! Ada yang sesuatu didalam kepalaku!".[]


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"Kepalaku! Kepalaku!".

Wanita itu berlutut dan menjerit tanpa henti. Bola matanya berputar dengan cepat, ia mencakar anggota tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Jungkook berlari dengan kencang, hendak menolong tetapi Hoseok mengcengkeram bahunya mendadak.

"Jangan! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya!", sergah Hoseok takut.

"Ia benar, Jungkook. Jangan ceroboh!", Taehyung meremas lengan kiri Jungkook. Jungkook menggertakan gigi dan memberontak kuat, membuat kedua temannya tersentak mundur dan melepasnya.

Ia berderap mendekati wanita yang meronta ronta ditengah alun alun.

"Kepalaku! Kepalaku!". "

"Ada apa denganmu?!".

Perempuan itu menoleh dengan cepat, liur menetes netes dari sudut bibirnya, bola matanya bergerak ke belakang. "Ada yang bergerak, ada yang bergerak didalam kepalaku!". Taehyung mengernyit jijik, menoleh kepada Jungkook lagi. "S-Sepertinya ia sakit".

Jungkook mendengus sinis, berlutut didekat perempuan yang melolong miris, "Katakan kepada kami apa yang terjadi. Kami akan menolongmu". Wanita itu tersedu sedu sebelum ia menengadah perlahan. Tiba tiba, perempuan tua itu terkekeh histeris.

"Kau…Kau tak apa?".

Ia menyeringai lebar, giginya sudah tanggal dan berbercak kecokelatan.

"J-Jungkook, sebaiknya kau mundur".

"Jungkook!".

Perempuan itu terkekeh semakin kencang, kemudian ia menjerit dan menerjang Jungkook.

"Jungkook!". Taehyung berlari kearahnya tetapi Jungkook telah menendang perempuan itu menjauh. Jungkook terengah engah, berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang berdentam liar.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kepalaku!".

"Ada apa dengannya?!", Jungkook menatap wanita yang bergulingan didepannya sembari mencakari kepala yang mengalirkan darah. Hoseok melebarkan bola matanya ketika melihat benda runcing yang berkilat, menancap di pundak perempuan itu.

"Panah, Ia terkena anak panah!".

Jungkook mendorong perempuan yang mencoba mencabut lengannya dengan membabi buta, "Menjauh darinya!", Taehyung berteriak kalut, menghantam bahu perempuan yang menggeram dengan kencang, tubuhnya bergoncangan hebat ketika ia menjerit.

"Kepalaku! Kepalaku!".

Tiba tiba, terdengar beberapa lolongan mengitari alun alun, memerangkap mereka bertiga. Jungkook membeku ketika melihat lebih banyak orang muncul dari bangunan yang tampak tak berpenghuni. Mereka semua berdarah darah dan terkekeh tanpa henti.

"Orang orang ini, semuanya kehilangan akal!", Hoseok menarik Jungkook dan Taehyung di kedua sisinya. "Mereka akan memakan kita!".

"Jangan bercanda, Hyung!", Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi gerombolan itu telah memojokkan mereka ke tengah alun alun, mengerubungi dengan lengan lengan terjulur.

"Teman teman, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!".

"Tenang, tetap berada dibelakangku", Jungkook melindungi Hoseok dan Taehyung yang bersembunyi di belakangnya sembari meremas lengan Jungkook. Pria itu menatap orang orang yang tertawa dengan tajam. Salah satu dari mereka mulai berderap maju.

"Mundur!" Jungkook menggeram, tetapi mereka seperti tak mendengar peringatannya. Gerombolan itu bergerak mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Jungkook mengamati gelagat dan gerak gerik orang orang itu. Semuanya tampak tergerogoti peyakit dan tidak waras. Seorang lelaki menyeringai dan mulai menggapai nggapai wajah Jungkook

Jungkook menendang dada pria yang segera terhuyung mundur. Hal itu memancing amarah gerombolan yang menggeram tak terima. Mereka menjerit jerit menyeramkan.

"Hebat! Sangat hebat, Jungkook!", Hoseok berkomentar ketika Jungkook menggenggam lengan Taehyung yang gemetaran takut. Taehyung merintih kecil ketika Jungkook menyeret mereka dan berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Ia menendang dan mengelak dari kerumunan dengan sigap, tetapi orang orang berpenyakit mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang tak terbayangkan.

"J-Jungkook! Jungkook! Tunggu!".

Jantung Hoseok berdebar kencang, ia menahan dirinya agar tidak terjerembab dan terinjak oleh massa yang memburu.

"Cepat, Hyung! Ayo!" Jungkook menyeret lengan Hoseok yang kehabisan napas. Mereka tidak mempunyai kesempatan, pengejarnya terlalu banyak dan cepat. Jungkook harus memberi mereka waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk melarikan diri. Hoseok menatap pria itu dengan kalut ketika Jungkook mendorong Taehyung ke arahnya.

"Hoseok, jaga dia! Jangan sampai ada yang menyakitinya".

"Apa yang akan kau‒Jungkook!".

Pria itu berbalik badan dan berderap menuju gerombolan yang mengamuk.

"Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", Hoseok menggenggam lengan Taehyung dengan jemari kebas, giginya menggertak melihat Jungkook yang berusaha melawan para orang yang menyerangnya dari segala arah.

"Taehyung, dengarkan aku-".

"T-Tidak!".

"Kau orang yang hebat. Kau dapat melakukannya, oke? Aku ingin kau mencari tempat yang aman, dan tetap diam. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Tunggu kami, mengerti?".

Taehyung menggeleng ketakutan.

"Taehyung, kumohon. Jungkook tak akan bertahan sendiri!".

Mereka bertatap tatapan miris, lolongan mengencang dari berbagai arah.

"H-Hoseok, Jangan…jangan tinggalkan aku lagi".

"Tidak akan pernah".

Taehyung pun mengangguk dan berlari membelakangi mereka. Hoseok berbalik arah dan menyambar bahu Jungkook yang memelotot kearahnya. "Hyung?! Aku menyuruh kau menjaga Taehyung, dengar tidak?!", Jungkook terkejut melihat Taehyung yang menjauhi mereka seorang diri. Hoseok melihat kecemasan luar biasa pada wajah Jungkook, namun, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pria itu.

"Tenang, Dia aman. Taehyung adalah pria yang pemberani".

"Apa kau bercanda?!".

"Percayalah kepadaku".

Jungkook terdiam beberapa lama hingga ia mengangguk, tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Tiba tiba, pria tua dengan lengan menggelayut mencengkeram tubuh Jungkook kasar.

"Kepalaku!".

Jungkook berputar dan menendangnya menjauh, tetapi sebuah lengan menggaet lehernya dari belakang dan mencekiknya tanpa ampun. Jungkook berteriak dan berusaha bernapas. Otot ototnya mengejang dan paru parunya serasa hendak meledak.

Orang orang itu menyeret Jungkook dan mencakarinya seperti hewan liar.

"Jungkook!", Hoseok merunduk dan berlari kearah pria itu. Jungkook terseret di atas alun alun, terhentak diantara kerumunan berpenyakit yang menyerangnya. Pria itu menggeram, menahan pedih pada pundaknya yang tercakar dan menorehkan banyak luka sayat.

Jungkook mendapat hantaman bertubi tubi, ia meringis kesakitan meski tetap berusaha untuk menyerang mereka, namun, hanya sebagian yang terodorong mundur. Jumlah mereka terlampau banyak dan mereka tak akan berhenti sebelum kedua pria itu menjadi santapan.

"Pergi, Hyung! Cari Taehyung, kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan!".

Hoseok menggeleng cepat, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook terkoyak mati diantara orang orang kejam itu.

Gerombolan itu pun menjerit, menatap dengan kebencian pada pria yang tergeletak lemah.

"H-Hyung! Pergi!".

Hoseok tetap bergeming. Jungkook mencoba untuk kabur, tetapi pria dengan mata yang membelalak terus menyeret tubuhnya, mengcengkeram kedua bahu Jungkook dengan kencang. Hoseok berteriak frustasi, mereka telah memerangkap Jungkook. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

"H-Hoseok, kumohon, temukan Taehyung!".

Hoseok menggeleng kuat, menyentak nyentak kerumunan yang mengamuk, namun, mereka tak lagi mengincarnya. Jemari mereka merogoh rogoh bola mata Jungkook, mencoba mencabutnya dengan kuku yang bernoda darah.

"H-Hentikan!".

Jungkook terbaring tanpa daya, mengerang menderita ketika mereka terus mencakar.

"H-Hyung…temukan orang yang menjadikan mereka seperti ini, Aku mohon-".

"Jungkook!".

"Jangan ceroboh, bukan begitu?".

Hoseok berteriak pecah, dan sebelum gerombolan itu dapat menghabisi Jungkook, sebuah peluru meluncur dan melubangi dada mereka.[]

Orang orang berhamburan kebeberapa penjuru, melolong kencang dan menggeram ketika peluru menembus kepala mereka yang memuncratkan darah. Seorang pria jangkung tengah menembakkan peluru dengan tepat, membuat telinga Jungkook berdenging nyaring. Jungkook mencoba untuk bangkit tetapi penyelamatnya menyeret Jungkook tanpa ampun, tubuhnya berdebum pada tanah yang membakar panas.

"Menjauh dariku!" Jungkook memberontak, ia menendang dengkul lelaki itu, membuatnya mengumpat jengkel.

"Sialan, aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu, Bocah!".

Jungkook menatap pria jangkung itu dengan kebingungan. Senapan tergantung dibahunya, tetapi ia berbeda dengan tentara Berg. Luka pudar menggurat melalui matanya yang memelotot bengis.

"Siapa kau?!".

"Tenang, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Tapi itu dapat terjadi jika kau tidak tutup mulut".

Jungkook menatapnya nyalang. Hoseok menggenggam lengan temannya cepat, memperingatkan dengan gugup.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya, ayo", Pria itu pun berlari kearah barat tetapi Jungkook mendebat, "Tidak, Kami mempunyai teman, dan kami tak akan pergi tanpanya".

"Anak bodoh, dia tidak akan selamat".

"Aku telah berjanji". Mereka bertatapan dengan tajam, dan pria itu pun menggerutu, menyerah kepada sikap keras kepala dan menjengkelkan Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, cepat cari dia, sebelum gerombolan itu membantaimu". Jungkook mengangguk dan berbalik arah, Hoseok berada dibelakangnya.

Mereka pun menggeledah bangunan demi bangunan yang tersebar disekitar alun alun. Mereka memeriksa dengan berhati hati, menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar suara sekecil apa pun.

"Sepertinya, orang orang sinting itu sudah pergi".

"Mereka akan kembali, menurutku".

"Ya tak akan mengeroyok kita, sih, kalau kau tidak lamban", komentar Jungkook membuat Hoseok mendengus jengah. Dia menyadari bahwa Jungkook jauh lebih kuat darinya tapi…jauh lebih bodoh dan sangat impulsif. Dia pasti sudah mati kalau tidak ada Hoseok.

Jungkook mulai mencari lagi. Keduanya telah berputar putar selama beberapa menit, tetapi Taehyung tak dapat ditemukan. Penyelamat mereka menunggu ditengah alun alun, ia tak henti hentinya mengecek jam tangan, mendecak dan mengumpat dengan kesabaran yang kian menipis.

"Bocah, cepatlah!".

Dan setelah menggeledah berbagai tempat, mereka mendengar derap langkah yang berat dari salah satu rumah penduduk.

"Hey, apa itu?". Jungkook menghadang temannya yang hendak masuk ke dalam pondok. Perlahan, ia mengintip dari lubang pintu. Ada seseorang yang mondar mandir di dalam, tubuhnya kurus kering dan wajahnya tertutup oleh gumpalan rambut yang acak acakkan. "Ada orang di dalam. Sepertinya dia‒".

"Taehyung!". Hoseok langsung mendobrak pintu dan menghambur kedalam. Jungkook menggeram dan meraih bahu Hoseok, tetapi sudah terlambat. Mereka mendadak membeku, menatap seorang pria yang berkeliling didalam rumah. Bajunya compang camping dan berdebu, ia menguarkan bau yang sangat menyengat. Orang itu menoleh perlahan, matanya bengkak dan bernanah.

"Ya, Taehyung, Tentu saja".

Hoseok menenggak ludah gugup.

"Mundur, perlahan, perlaha-".

Orang itu menjerit dan menerjang mereka. Hoseok berteriak dan mengayun daun pintu yang langsung menghantam pengejarnya tepat di wajah.

"Ayo, cepat cepat!" Mereka berlari, terjerembab beberapa kali.

"Sepertinya, kau pernah menyarankan untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh!".

"Oh, sumpah deh!".

Mereka berbelok dibeberapa tikungan dan menemukan penyelamat mereka sedang menunggu dengan tangan terlipat.

"H-Hey! Tolong! Tolong kami!".

"Apa apaan?!", Pria itu dengan sigap menodongkan senjatanya, tetapi orang berpenyakit telah menerkam Hoseok, membuatnya terjengkang ditanah, tubuhnya tertindih dengan berat tubuh orang yang jauh melampauinya.

"T-Tidak! Pergi!", Hoseok menendang membabi buta. Orang itu memekik dan mendaratkan pukulan yang kuat. Hoseok mengelak dan menendangnya mundur. Penyelamatnya hendak menarik pelatuk, namun, Hoseok menghalangi sasaran tembaknya.

Ia mengerang jengkel, "Kau mau aku melubangi kepalamu juga?!".

Jungkook memelotot dan menyeret Hoseok menjauh. Penyerangnya pun merangkak dengan amarah yang menggelegak, jemarinya mengeruk tanah. Penyelamat mereka menggeram dan menguci target. Ia pun menarik pelatuk ketika orang berpenyakit itu kembali menerjang. Jeritan membelah alun alun, peluru merenggut nyawa orang malang yang menggelepar dan mengejang di tanah.

"Kepalaku! Kepalaku!".

"Ayo pergi! Sebelum Crank yang lain berdatangan!".

"C-Crank?!".

"Akan kuberi tahu nanti!".

Penyelamat mereka menggeret kedua pria itu dengan decakan tak sabar. Ia pun berlari membelakangi alun alun yang sudah terbengkalai.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?!".

"Sudahlah. Terima saja apa yang terjadi. Temanmu tak akan selamat".

Jungkook menggertakan giginya miris. Ia berkata Taehyung akan aman, Ia membuat pria itu percaya dia aman. Jungkook menggeram teredam. Jika Taehyung terbunuh, ia akan membenci dirinya selamanya.[]


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Jungkook tersentak ketika penyelamatnya berhenti diluar alun alun. Hoseok berusaha mengatur napas, menahan pusing ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Hoseok tidak boleh pingsan dan menjadi beban bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?", tanya Jungkook sembari meremas tangan Hoseok yang membungkuk dengan keringat bercucuran. Penyelamatnya terdiam beberapa saat, mengisi ulang peluru senapan yang tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Mereka tak akan menemukan kita disini, kita cukup aman".

Jungkook menatap tidak percaya. Pria berambut cokelat itu berputar, kerutan kecil terpeta di dahinya, "Aku Seokjin, omong omong".

"Aku menghargai apa yang kau lakukan tadi, terimakasih", Hoseok berucap dengan suara parau. Seokjin mendengus, melirik Jungkook yang balas memelototinya.

"Maksudmu, menyelamatkan bokong bokong menyedihkanmu?".

Hoseok menahan lengan Jungkook ketika temannya menggeram, "Begitulah".

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah. Seokjin berjalan di depan, ia menggeleng sesaat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan sebodoh apa kedua pria itu hingga berada di tempat yang sudah jelas tidak aman lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di alun alun, hah? Mau bunuh diri?".

"Dulunya itu tempat tinggal kami, sebelum para tentara Berg berdatangan", Hoseok menjawab cepat, sebelum Jungkook dapat membalas dan memperburuk keadaan mereka. Meski Seokjin tidak terlalu ramah, tapi pria itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa Jungkook. Hoseok tidak akan membiarkan pertengkaran terjadi akibat emosi Jungkook yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Oh, maksudmu para keparat itu? Mereka melakukan hal yang serupa kebeberapa tempat. Mengubah orang orang menjadi sinting, kau tahu?".

"Ya, kau menyebut mereka Crank".

Seokjin mengangguk, mereka berbelok pada tikungan di ujung distrik. Rumah reyot terpajang sepanjang jalan. "Mereka mengidap penyakit yang dapat menular melalui darah".

"Jadi, panah itu menyebarkan penyakit?".

"Tepat".

Hoseok tampak berpikir, ada yang menganggunya. Ia teringat kejadian pada malam penyerangan. Beberapa orang yang terkena anak panah langsung tewas seketika itu juga. "Bagaimana dengan orang orang yang mati ketika panah itu mengenai mereka? Dan mengapa berbeda dengan para Crank?". Seokjin menatapnya sepersekian detik, kerutan pada dahinya bertambah dalam, ia berulang kali memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"Seandainya aku tahu".

Ia pun mempercepat langkah, senapan tercengkeram erat dikedua tangannya. "Namamu Hoseok, benar?".

"Ya, dan ini Jungkook".

"Bocah bocah beruntung yang dapat bertahan dari kiamat", Seokjin mendengus sinis. Hoseok terlambat untuk menghentikan Jungkook yang sudah membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan segala amarah yang ia pendam sedari tadi.

"Apakah kau protes? Dan sebetulnya, kami baru saja menelantarkan satu teman. Tidak terlalu beruntung, kan?".

Seokjin tidak berkata apa apa. Hoseok menghindar menatap temannya yang terlihat kacau dan tertekan. Ia hanya akan teringat Taehyung melalui tatapan gelisah Jungkook. Bagaimana Taehyung akan bertahan sendirian? Mereka berdua baru saja meninggalkannya…lagi.

Bola mata Seokjin bergerak gerak resah, ia sudah memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukannnya sebelum bertemu dengan kedua pria yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Seharusnya, Seokjin hanya melewati alun alun, tapi ketika mendengar jeritan histeris Hoseok, ia terpaksa memeriksa. Seokjin terkejut bukan main menemukan dua bocah tak berotak yang berusaha melawan Crank dengan tangan kosong.

Bagaimana dengan rencananya sekarang? Sesuatu yang sangat beresiko dan bisa dibilang nekat. Parahnya lagi, Seokjin membawa dua pria yang harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di garis depan.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan berusaha mengabaikan pemikiran itu. "Ayo jalan, jangan manjakan tubuh kalian".

"Kita mau kemana, sih?".

"Ikut sajalah. Aku mempunyai rencana untuk pergerakan kita selanjutnya".

Jungkook menatapnya malas, "Oh, ya? Gerakan macam apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?".

Seokjin berbalik badan, bola matanya menyala penuh tekad. Senyum yang tersungging di wajah bengisnya membuat Jungkook bungkam dan Hoseok berpaling gugup.

"Kita akan melumpuhkan sebuah Berg", Seokjin tertawa ketika Jungkook menganga lebar, "Bagaimana dengan itu, bocah songong?".[]

Hoseok membelalakan mata, sedikit mengambil langkah mundur ketika Seokjin terlihat puas dengan reaksi yang mereka berikan. "Apa kau gila?!", Hoseok menghardik.

Seokjin tak menunjukkan gurauan sedikitpun, Hoseok menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Ayolah, aku tau kau hebat. Tapi sebuah Berg? Apa kau sinting?". Seokjin menatap Hoseok dengan kerutan pada sudut bibirnya yang pecah pecah, entah ia sedang tersenyum atau menyeringai. "Kau tahu, bocah? Kita semua akan menjadi gila tak lama lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku berharap kita dapat menghancurkan para bedebah itu".

"Aku setuju", Jungkook mengangguk mantap, membuat Hoseok berbalik badan dan nyaris pingsan. "Kau juga?!".

"Hyung, kita tidak boleh tinggal diam. Kau tahu apa yang telah mereka perbuat kepada kita, kan?".

"Ya, memang mengerikan, Tapi-".

"Taehyung".

Hoseok terkejut ketika Jungkook menyebut nama temannya. Hoseok terbungkam untuk beberapa detik. Pedih bergejolak di dadanya dengan dentuman hebat yang tidak dapat berhenti.

"Menyelamatkan itu tidak semudah mengucapkannya, Jungkook".

Seokjin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pundak Hoseok, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh dan melihat raut garang pria itu telah melembut sepersekian persen.

Seokjin pun menatap mereka bergantian. Ia bergerak mondar mandir dan berkata, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan itu berbahaya. Tapi, Aku tau kalian berhak mengakhiri hidup dengan perjuangan, bukannya berubah menjadi salah satu dari orang berpenyakit".

Hoseok mengangguk angguk. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan ketakutan yang tengah mengecamnya, berusaha bersikap percaya diri meski jantungnya bertalu talu dan kedua kakinya selemas agar agar.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu", Seokjin berderap mendekat, kerutan terpapar lagi dirautnya yang kaku, sepertinya ia telah melalui banyak kejadian mengerikan setelah bencana.

"Dengar, Aku tidak bisa bilang aku mampu menjamin keselamatan kalian. Ini tentu berbahaya, bahkan, nyawa kita dipertaruhkan". Hoseok menenggak ludah, Seokjin pun melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mampu membangkitkan semangat kalian. Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut, tak apa. Tapi ingat, mereka tak akan pernah memberi ampunan". Jungkook mendongak kecil, menatap penyelamat mereka dengan kemantapan yang teguh.

"Aku tidak begitu suka mengatakannya, Tapi aku akan mengikuti rencanamu".

"Bagus", Seokjin tersenyum tidak ikhlas dan menoleh kepada lelaki yang bergerak gerak gugup. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hoseok?".

Hoseok mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. "Y-Yah, Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu". Hoseok tertawa gugup ketika wajah Jungkook berseri seri, bahkan senyum tipis berhasil terukir di bibirnya.

Mereka pun kembali berderap, mentari mengeringkan cairan pada tubuh mereka yang terbakar, kalau mereka tidak menemukan air, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengalami dehidrasi berat.

"Aku telah mengetahui lokasi pendaratan Berg selanjutnya", Seokjin mengumumkan. Jungkook menoleh, kernyitan dalam terpampang pada dahinya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?".

"Aku selalu memantau".

"Mmmm", Jungkook mengangguk berlebihan, Hoseok paham pria itu tengah mengolok ngolok. "Keren sekali".

Seokjin mengerang tertahan, berusaha bersabar menghadapi bocah yang selalu saja membuatnya naik pitam. Ia menghela napas dan menodongkan senjatanya ke wajah Jungkook, setidaknya reaksi tersentak pria itu sedikit menghiburnya. "Sebaiknya kalian tidur. Perjalanan panjang menunggu".

"Aku yang jaga", Jungkook mendengus dan menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Kedua temannya pun merebahkan tubuh pada tanah yang berdebu, meski keras dan tidak nyaman, mereka sudah terbiasa tidur di tanah. Rasanya, berbaring di ranjang sudah berlalu sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka terlelap. Jungkook menatap langit yang mulai menggelap sembari terlalut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia teringat beberapa kenangan yang kerap berkelebat dan menganggunya, bahkan trauma yang membangunkan Jungkook dari tidur.

Seandainya dunia tidak terkena ledakan sinar matahari, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Jungkook memandangi beberapa rumah yang hancur diberbagai sudut distrik dengan nanar. Debu berterbangan menyelubungi tubuhnya yang pegal pegal, dan tak terasa, matanya pun memberat. Tiba tiba, Jungkook mendengar sebuah jeritan. Jeritan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.[]

 _Jungkook berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Suara bergemuruh terdengar dibelakangnya. Trotoar bergetar dengan hebat, orang orang menjerit dan saling dorong untuk menghindari kematian yang akan menjemput mereka._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?!"._

 _"Air! Sangat banyak air!"._

 _Taehyung berteriak dengan ketakutan. Jungkook menggenggam tangannya, tak akan pernah membiarkan pria itu pergi._

 _"Kita akan aman digedung itu!", Jungkook berteriak, menunjuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terletak beberapa meter dari mereka. Hoseok mengangguk dan mempercepat larinya. Tiba tiba, terdengar lolongan mencekam dan air setinggi sepuluh meter meruak diantara gedung yang mulai ambruk, menelan banyak korban yang hanyut dengan begitu cepat dan terlupakan begitu saja._

 _Tubuh tubuh bergelayutan diantara mereka, menyelubungi Hoseok dalam ketakutan yang tak terperi. Genangan pun mulai merenggut kedua tungkainya yang menjerit kepanasan, menyeretnya dengan gejolak yang hebat._

 _Hoseok membelalak sakit, "Panas!"._

 _Taehyung berputar terkejut dan berteriak ketika air mencengkeram mata kakinya. Ledakan sinar matahari telah menaikkan permukaan air dengan cepat. Banjir telah terjadi diberbagai belahan dunia._

 _Jungkook menggertakkan gigi, kulitnya mulai terbakar dan melepuh. "Ayo! Sedikit lagi!"._

 _Jungkook menyeret teman temannya yang terjerembab beberapa kali. Ia mengerang menahan sengatan dan memacu kedua kakinya yang mengejang hebat._

 _"Jungkook! Aku tidak bisa!"._

 _Ia mendorong Taehyung dan menjaganya dari genangan air._

 _"Kita akan bertahan!", Jungkook dapat mendengar debar jantungnya memompa keras, mengomando anggota geraknya untuk tetap bekerja. Ia menjaga tubuhnya agar seimbang, kalau ia terjatuh, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya._

 _"Itu! Itu gedungnya! Cepat!", jantung Hoseok berpacu dan ia mengangguk. Dua meter, satu meter. Jungkook melompati anak tangga gedung dan mendobrak pintu ganda hingga menjeblak terbuka. Hoseok berlari menaiki tangga berikutnya, Taehyung mengikuti tepat dibelakang._

 _"Jungkook!"._

 _Pria itu menoleh dan membelalakan mata. Hoseok tengah mencengkeram lengan Taehyug kencang. Setengah badannya terendam oleh air yang bergelombang. Taehyung menjerit, menahan panas pada seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"Jangan lepaskan!"._

 _Jungkook berlari kearah mereka dan menarik Taehyung sekuat tenaga, otot ototnya menegang dan berkecamuk ingin berhenti. Genangan air menyeruak semakin tinggi, mayat mayat berhanyutan ditelan gelombang._

 _Taehyung berteriak ketika jemarinya tergelincir dan ia tercebur kedalam banjir yang mengamuk._

 _"Taehyung!", Jungkook membelalak dan menceburkan diri kekedalam air tanpa berpikir panjang._

 _"Jungkook!", Hoseok berteriak dengan panik, tubuhnya bergetar dan memucat. Bola mata Hoseok bergerak mencari cari. Ia tak dapat menemukan bayangan apa pun di dalam air yang menggelegak hebat._

 _"Jungkook! Kau dimana?!", Hoseok meremas rambutnya frustasi, ia berlutut di depan gedung, nyaris menangis ketika ia tak kunjung menemukan kedua temannya di antara riak air. Hoseok berteriak ketika gelombang menyerang di antara gedung pencakar langit, jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya._

 _Ia tercekat lega ketika sebuah kepala menyembul dari permukaan air. Tubuh Jungkook sangat merah dan melepuh._

 _"Hyung!", Jungkook menggapai nggapai tanpa daya. Hoseok tersentak dan segera mengulurkan lengannya, berusaha mengenggam jemari Jungkook yang tergelincir akibat basah._

 _"Ayo, Jungkook!". Taehyung terkulai tak berdaya dipundaknya yang gemetaran._

 _"Jungkook! Pegang tanganku!"._

 _"T-Tidak bisa, Hyung!"._

 _Jungkook mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan arus, ia menjulurkan jemarinya lebih jauh, berusaha menggapai Hoseok, tetapi tak ada yang dapat ia perbuat._

 _"Terlalu jauh!", Jungkook berteriak dan meraup raup udara. Hoseok menggertakan gigi dan menjangkau sejauh yang ia mampu, hingga telapak tangan Jungkook dapat meraih genggamannya._

 _Hoseok menyeret semua beban sekuat tenaga. Lengannya berteriak hendak lepas dari engselnya. Ia menggeram dan kembali menyeret, Hoseok mengangkat Jungkook dengan seluruh kemampuannya, dan perlahan, tubuh mereka pun mulai terangkat ke tepian._

 _Hoseok melontarkan Jungkook ke dasar gedung. Jungkook terbaruk batuk dan bergoncangan hebat, air menetes netes dari setiap senti tubuhnya. Ia menghirup udara, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang melepuh. Dan pada saat seperti ini, Hoseok pun menyadari bahwa Jungkook sangat ketakutan_

 _"Apa kau baik baik saja?!", Hoseok bersimpuh di samping temannya, meremas pundak Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan._

 _"Y-Ya, Hyung. Ya-Aku tak apa"._

 _Tetapi, ada hal lain yang membuat pria itu ketakutan setengah mati._

 _"Taehyung". Jungkook menatap lelaki yang tergeletak dengan bibir membiru dan tubuh pucat._

 _Jungkook segera mengangkat kepala Taehyung dan membaringkan pria itu di pangkuannya. Hoseok berdiri takut ketika Jungkook memompa dada Taehyung dengan jemari yang bergetar, memberinya napas buatan. Jungkook menggeram dan menyumpah ketika Taehyung tak kunjung membuka mata. Aliran air menderu disamping mereka bertiga, menghanyutkan mayat mayat yang tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup lagi_.[]


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

"Hey, bangunlah!", Seokjin mengguncang tubuh Jungkook yang tersentak kaget. Ia setengah berteriak ketika terduduk, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat. Ia masih terbayang bayang akan mimpi yang menghantuinya beberapa tahun ini.

"Bocah, kau tak apa?".

Jungkook berusaha mengatur napasnya, menampilkan wajah kesal untuk menutupi segala ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Jungkook menoleh kepada Seokjin dingin, "Kenapa kau bertanya?".

Seokjin tersenyum remeh, "Bagaimana, ya? Kau berteriak teriak dalam tidurmu, jadi aku sangat cemas", meski, senyum itu tidak pernah mencapai matanya. Kurang lebih, Seokjin merasa khawatir akan pria yang mengerang dan nyaris menangis tadi. Apa yang dia ingat di dalam mimpinya kira kira?

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka cepat, "Dimana Hoseok?".

Seokjin mengangguk ke arah sebuah rumah yang porak poranda. Jungkook pun menuju tempat itu tanpa berkata apa apa lagi. Ia mengayun daun pintu yang berderit menyeramkan dan menemukan Hoseok sedang melamun memandang lantai, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hyung? Sedang apa kau?".

"Oh, Kook", Hoseok berpaling dan tersenyum cerah, meski Jungkook dapat melihat bahwa ada yang menganggu pikiran Hoseok. "Aku hanya mempelajari rencana. Melumpuhkan sebuah Berg?", Hoseok mendengus gugup. "Mana siap?".

Jungkook tersenyum pahit, menepuk pundak Hoseok yang merasa semakin gelisah. "Aku dapat mengacaukan kita semua, tau?", ujar Hoseok sembari tertawa kecil. Ia merasa lega ketika Jungkook mendengus geli dan kembali bersikap brengsek. Ketika Jungkook menunjukkan sedikit pun kelembutan, Hoseok tau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Yah, Terdengar sepertimu, Hyung. Dasar pengacau".

Hoseok melengkungkan sebuah senyum, dan tak terbayangkan, temannya pun membalas.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Seokjin sudah menunggu".

"Baiklah".

Mereka berderap keluar, memunggungi bangunan yang meronta ronta hendak ambruk, akan terjatuh kapan pun, sama seperti tubuh mereka yang kelaparan.

Setelah itu, mereka pun memulai perjalanan menuju sebuah alun alun di distrik yang lain, menurut Seokjin itu tempat Berg akan menuju selanjutnya.

Tumpukan kayu reyot mengelilingi distrik itu layaknya sebuah benteng berbatu, seandainya balok balok kayu itu tidak roboh dalam satu sentakan.

Seokjin telah memaparkan rencana mereka dengan rinci, mereka tengah berlutut dibalik sebuah pondok tua, pria yang lebih tua itu menjelaskan dengan bersabar, tidak memedulikan komentar skeptis Jungkook atau Hoseok yang menggigiti kukunya resah. "Sudah mengerti, semua?".

"Ya".

Hoseok menyembunyikan telapak tangannya yang gemetar. Ia memang tak setangguh Jungkook dan tentunya, teman baru mereka. Tetapi, ia mencoba untuk mengerahkan semua yang ia mampu.

"Ada kemungkinan ini hari terakhir kita, kan?", sambung Hoseok dengan tawa gugup.

"Tak perlu dipertanyakan", Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan muram, membuat pria itu menjadi semakin gelisah.

"Maaf, aku hanya gugup".

"Tak apa, Hoseok. Kita akan baik baik saja", ujar Seokjin sembari memberi remasan kecil pada pundak Hoseok.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, perumahan yang menyedihkan dan bertumpukan di dalam distrik tampak semakin dekat.

"Kau yakin, Berg belum mendarat disini?".

Hoseok menghela napas lega ketika Seokjin mengangguk. Dia memendam gejolak kepedihan sedalam dalamnya. Mereka tak tahu berapa banyak orang yang akan menjadi korban para pasukan Berg nanti. Dan yang mereka lakukan justru menyibukkan para tentara untuk membunuh semua orang di distrik hingga mereka cukup aman dan mempunyai waktu untuk mengambil alih Berg dan merobohkannya.

"Seokjin, berapa peluru yang ada pada senapanmu?", tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan.

"Tak banyak, tetapi cukup untuk hari ini".

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah melumpuhkan Berg?".

Seokjin berbalik badan, menatap pria itu lekat lekat. Ia menopang senapannya, seperti sudah memetakan seluruh rencana di dalam otaknya berdasarkan pengalaman dan pengamatan bertahun tahun. "Mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin dan menentukan tujuan berikutnya".

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin semua akan berjalan tepat dengan rencana?", Jungkook kembali bertanya, ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara pria itu memiliki kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang, "Dengar, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada, paham?".

"Harapan, tepatnya ya?". Jungkook mendengus dan Hoseok menatap prihatin. Seberapa banyak Jungkook telah berharap? Dan seberapa banyak harapan yang hancur begitu saja dihadapannya?

"Tak apa apa, Jungkook", ucap Hoseok berusaha menenangkan. Jungkook pun mengangguk dengan enggan, menautkan jemarinya dan menunggu saatnya tiba. Setelah menit demi menit berlalu, suara gemuruh Berg terdengar dari atas kepala mereka.

"Itu dia! Ayo!".

Seokjin berlari dengan sangat berhati hati. Menyembunyikan dirinya pada bayang bayang pondok sebisa mungkin. Berg telah mendarat ditengah distrik. Orang orang mulai berkerumun, menatap benda itu penuh tanya dan raut kebingungan.

"Seokjin, kita harus menolong mereka!".

"Tidak bisa".

"Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja!", sergah Jungkook yang selalu keras kepala. Seokjin berbalik badan geram, namun, Jungkook balas menatapnya keras. Seokjin terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan ia pun menyumpah ketika tatapan Jungkook bertambah tajam. "Ya sudah, terserah kau. Kalian lindungi orang orang itu dan aku akan menyelundup kedalam Berg".

Jungkook mendadak lega, ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan mengangguk mantap.

"Semoga kepalamu utuh, ya?".

"Kau juga, Bocah".

Pintu palka membuka perlahan. Tentara bersenjata lengkap menuruni landaian dengan cepat. Sepatu mereka mengentak entak penuh ancaman. Orang orang di distrik bergumam penuh tanya, mengernyitkan dahi mereka yang berkeringat akibat paparan sinar matahari.

Para tentara segera mengunci target. "Sekarang!".

Jungkook berlari kencang, memacu kakinya dengan gejolak kebencian yang membakar dan mendaratkan pukulan pada salah satu tentara tepat sebelum ia bisa menarik pelatuk. "Apa apaan?!", tentara itu berputar kaget dan meluncurkan beberapa anak panah yang terbang setengah inci dari kepala Jungkook. Orang orang mulai berlarian dengan panik, Jungkook menghentikan seorang pria dan menubruknya ke tanah. Ia menggeram, mengunci kedua tangannya yang berotot dengan lutut. Panah berdesingan ditelinganya, beberapa orang bergelimpangan, sebagian berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

Seokjin berderap kedalam Berg, penerangannya sungguh temaram. Ia tak dapat melihat ruangan itu dengan jelas. Tetapi, ada beberapa pintu yang berjajar disepanjang sudut. Seokjin segera mengecek setiap ruangan yang ia lalui, beberapa terkunci dengan rapat. Pria itu menyumpah dan menggeledah lagi hingga ia menemukan pintu utama yang mengarah kedalam ruang kendali dengan panel yang berkedip kedip. Seokjin memandang tombol yang berpendar itu, berusaha mengingat semua hal yang ia tahu tentang cara menerbangkan pesawat ketika berlatih di militer.

Sedangkan Jungkook, ia melumpuhkan beberapa tentara dan mendapatkan lebam yang parah diberbagai tempat.

"Mereka terlalu kuat!", Hoseok terengah engah.

"Jangan ingatkan aku!".

Hoseok dan Jungkook berpunggung punggungan, menatap pasukan yang menggeram penuh amarah.

"Lumpuhkan mereka!".

Jungkook segera merunduk dan berlari menuju salah satu rumah yang dipenuhi dengan kayu kayu berceceran. "Hoseok, Ayo!". Mereka berlari menyebrangi lapangan dengan tubuh tubuh penduduk distrik tergeletak kaku. Jungkook menggeram dan merenggut sebuah papan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hujan panah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?!".

"Memberi Seokjin waktu sebanyak banyaknya!".

Seokjin menekan beberapa tombol pada panel kendali dihadapannya dengan teliti. Ia membaca keterangan yang tertera didepannya. Tiba tiba, pintu utama berderit dan terdorong membuka, munculah seorang tentara Berg dengan senjata yang tergantung dipundak."Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!".

Seokjin berputar cepat dan mendorong sebuah meja yang menghantam tentara itu ke pintu logam, mengakibatkan target senjatanya melenceng keatap. Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring, bergaung dan menggema merambati seluruh dinding Berg.

"Apa itu?!", Hoseok menoleh panik.

"Seokjin!", Jungkook berlari kearah Berg, namun para tentara mendorongnya mundur. Mereka memiting lengannya, memutarnya kebelakang hingga Jungkook menjerit kesakitan.

"Keparat kau!".

Hoseok hendak menolong, tetapi tentara berbadan gempal menginjak dadanya dan membuat paru parunya serasa copot.

"Jungkook!".

Ia mengerang dan memberontak sekuat mungkin, terbatuk batuk ketika tentara di atasnya menekan dada Hoseok lebih keras.

"Bocah sialan!", tentara satunya membenturkan senjata ke kepala Jungkook yang berteriak kemudian. Darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Jangan sentuh dia!", Hoseok menjerit pecah. Para tentara telah menyergap mereka berdua. Seokjin mulai mengoperasikan Berg dengan kepanikan membuncah. Derap langkah terdengar dibalik pintu besi yang telah ia ganjal dengan berbagai benda untuk memperlambat para tentara yang mengamuk.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada anak anak ini?".

"Kita serahkan saja mereka, tetapi bunuh pria yang berada didalam". Jungkook membelalak, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia mendongak, memelototi tentara yang menindihnya dengan kuat.

"Mengapa kalian melakukan semua ini?!".

"Kau tak akan memahaminya, Bocah".

Jungkook menatap orang orang itu penuh kebencian, amarah bergejolak dalam dadanya. "Kalian adalah pembunuh. Hanya itu tujuan yang kau punya, membunuh!".

"Diam!".

Tentara itu menendang perut Jungkook dan membuatnya menjerit. Jungkook menahan pedih ditubuhnya yang berkerut dan menegang.

"Jangan sakiti dia!", Hoseok menatap temannya yang balas memandang dengan nanar.

"Aku tak apa, Hyung", Jungkook melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

 _Jangan tunjukkan kelembutan padaku,_ Hoseok menggeleng cepat. _Katakan kepadaku bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja_

Dan ketika seorang tentara hendak melayangkan pukulan kepada Jungkook lagi, tanah bergetar dibawah mereka.[]


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Berg terbang beberapa meter dari tanah, Seokjin berdiri ditepi landaian, mengibaskan tangannya kepada dua pria yang tergeletak di samping para pasukan. "Cepatlah!". Ia melepaskan beberapa peluru yang membuat para tentara roboh dengan lolongan nyeri.

"Ayo, Hyung!". Jungkook berlari dengan cepat dan melompat kedalam Berg. Hoseok berusaha memacu kedua tungkainya ketika Jungkook mengulurkan tangan. Para tentara melancarkan berbagai panah dengan bertubi tubi. Seokjin mengelak saat panah panah berdenting dan memental pada badan Berg yang bergemuruh. Hoseok pun memanjat landaian pesawat yang mulai tertutup dan mendarat dengan debuman kencang.

"Cari senjata!".

Jungkook mengangguk dan berlari ke kedalaman transportasi. Seokjin berbaku tembak dengan tentara tentara yang sangat marah. Sebuah panah hampir menancap pada kepalanya.

"Jungkook! Cepatlah, Bocah!".

Jungkook menggertakkan gigi dan berjalan menuruni tangga yang menuju ke ruang perlengkapan Berg, Hoseok mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka mulai menggeledah rak rak dengan cepat.

Hoseok menemukan beberapa kotak dan merenggutnya panik. Ia mendesah kasar ketika tak menemukan apa pun selain kertas kertas yang sudah menguning dan kecokelatan.

"Tak ada apa pun yang berguna".

"Cari lagi!", Jungkook mengangkat benda benda yang ia bahkan tak tahu apa itu, dan tiba tiba Jungkook mengumpat ketika kakinya terantuk oleh sebuah kotak besi yang berada di lantai kokpit.

"Siapa yang menaruh benda sialan itu?!", Jungkook menyumpah sembari meremas kakinya yang nyeri dan berdenyut denyut.

"Uh, para keparat yang kau bicarakan kemarin?".

Jungkook menggerutu dan menyingkirkan kotak itu dengan jengkel, tetapi ada sebuah benda yang menangkap perhatian Hoseok. Hoseok menatap lambang biohazard dan label yang menempel dipermukaan kotak besi sembari mengernyit dalam.

 _'Hati hati, sangat menular'._

Mereka berpandangan bingung, dan Hoseok dengan amat sangat pelan membuka kotak yang mengepulkan debu. Sebuah botol menggelinding dan terjatuh dari tangan Hoseok. Hoseok memandang cairan yang terdapat di dalam botol itu sembari menganga lebar. "Apa sebenarnya benda ini?".

Jungkook mengamati vial bercairan merah dengan rahang terbuka, lambang biohazard seperti memberikan peringatan bahaya ke dalam otak Jungkook yang langsung menyentak lengan Hoseok terkejut.

"Jangan dipegang!".

"Ada apa?!", Hoseok nyaris memecahkan tabung tembus pandang yang bergelinciran di jemarinya. Jungkook menarik temannya cepat cepat, ia tampak sangat pucat.

Ada sebuah kertas yang tergenggam di tangan Jungkook.

"Hei, ada apa?!".

"A-".

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", Seokjin muncul dari ruang kokpit pesawat, memelototi kedua pria yang sangat lamban dan tidak kunjung menemukan senjata berguna.

"Seokjin! Kami tidak-".

"Tentara itu hampir mendongkrak batok kepalaku, tahu kau?!", Seokjin mengumpat mengingat dirinya harus berjuang sendiri menghalau para pasukan sembari menutup pintu palka. Sedangkan dua bocah tak becus itu malah diam ditempat alih alih mencari senjata dan menolongnya menerbangkan Berg.

"Maaf, kami hanya-".

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Seokjin dengan ketajaman yang membuat Hoseok bergidik.

"Dengar, aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat penting".

"Apa?", Seokjin menyipitkan matanya curiga, dan Jungkook berucap dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Para tentara itu, kurasa mereka telah menyebarkan sebuah virus".[]

Hoseok terdiam selama beberapa detik. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang meledak ledak dalam benaknya.

"Apa kau bilang?".

"Mereka menyebarkan virus yang membuat orang orang berubah menjadi sinting, kurasa panah di senjata mereka membawa virus ini", Jungkook menggigiti bibirnya gugup, kembali melirik vial bercairan merah yang digenggam Hoseok. Seokjin memandang tak percaya sebelum menggeleng kuat. "Itu tidak mungkin".

Jungkook berbalik badan menghadap rak perlengkapan Berg. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, menahan gelegak amarah.

"Aku akan mencari lebih banyak lagi".

"Tunggu!".

"Ada apa, Hyung?".

Hoseok menelan ludahnya, telapak tangannya berkeringat bukan karena matahari yang membara tapi karena kegugupan dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan, membayangkan virus yang bermutasi dan tersebar ke seluruh belahan bumi. "Aku melihat beberapa orang berubah menjadi Crank tanpa tertancap oleh panah itu".

"Apa kesimpulanmu?". Jungkook menatap mereka berdua bergantian, bola matanya menggelap.

"Virus itu menular melewati udara".[]

Jungkook memucat, ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang tampak kelelahan dan berdebu. Ia bertanya tanya, apakah dia juga mengidap penyakit itu? Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat dan kacau, bahkan urat menonjol di pelipisnya. Apakah dia…juga terinfeksi?

"Tenang, jika kau telah terjangkit penyakit, kau akan menjadi gila dalam beberapa jam. Dan terbukti, kau tetap normal, Jungkook", Seokjin berujar pelan, menenggak ludah ketika mengucapkan nama pria itu.

Jungkook menggangguk gugup, Seokjin menghadap kepintu ruangan dan berderap pergi. "Aku akan mengaktifkan pengendali otomoatis Berg. Kalian, cek semua benda yang ada". Mereka pun mengangguk paham dan mulai berpencar. Seokjin menemukan beberapa senjata yang telah tertutup oleh debu di rak yang terbengkalai. Kemungkinan, tak ada satu pun peluru di dalam senapan itu. Sedangkan Hoseok, ia menggeledah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang kerja. Ia membuka tiap laci dan membolak balik kertas yang bertumpukkan di meja kaca.

Hoseok mengerang, ia tak menemukan apa pun yang terlalu berguna. Tapi, tiba tiba, ia melihat sebuah benda yang terikat oleh tali temali yang saling bertautan. Tablet, sebuah tablet komputer. Ia merenggut benda itu dengan terkesiap dan menekan tombol hidup dibagian kiri.

"Sialan!".

Benda itu mati, begitupula yang kedua. Ia mengerang lagi dengan muram. Tetapi salah satu tablet itu mulai menampakkan layar yang redup dan buram. Baterainya pun tersisa sedikit. Hoseok dengan percikan semangat segera mengecek benda itu. Hanya ada beberapa catatan dan surat elektronik yang tak terlalu berharga. _Apa gunanya?_ Ia hendak menaruh tablet tablet itu di meja lagi ketika ia menemukan sebuah program yang telah terunduh pada perangkat itu, GPS.

Hoseok menyambar tablet dengan bola mata yang menyala nyala dan berlari untuk mencari Seokjin. Jika mereka dapat menemukan koordinat berbagai tempat dengan mudah, mereka akan selamat dari serangan para pasukan tentara.

Jungkook berderap menyusuri ruangan pesawat yang sangat temaram. Matanya mulai beradaptasi dengan penerangan yang gelap. Ia menemukan banyak folder yang tertata rapi pada rak rak berdebu Berg. Jungkook mengambil dan mengategorikan secara bertahap. Tanggal demi tanggal, banyak kertas kertas yang telah menguning dan lecek. Beberapa tampak baru dan belum dibuka. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit membaca tiap lembar yang ia temukan. Semuanya membahas tentang perlengkapan senjata dan interior transportasi ini.

Jungkook berharap ia tahu siapa yang memberi perintah kepada para tentara yang menyebabkan kesintingan diberbagai tempat.

Jungkook pun melanjutkan pencarian dan ia hendak menyerah ketika ia menemukan sebuah folder berwarna biru. Ada label yang tertempel pada sampul folder, dan jantungnya meloncat mendadak.

'THE KILL ORDER'.

'Perintah Membunuh'.

Jungkook mengambil beberapa lembar dan mulai membacanya dengan kepanikan menggelegak.

KKP-Komite Kendali Populasi

(217.11.28)

 _Dunia dalam bencana, ledakan sinar matahari telah menghancurkan bagian bumi. Jumlah kematian tak dapat terhitung banyaknya. Umat manusia menderita kelaparan dan akan mencapai kepunahan dalam beberapa tahun kedepan. Dan itulah tujuan dibentuknya KKP-Komite Kendali Populasi-dengan tujuan mengatur jumlah kehidupan di bumi. Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mempertahankan umat manusia, yaitu dengan mengurangi populasi itu sendiri. Kami, selaku anggota KKP akan mengatasi masalah yang sedang kita hadapi dengan menyebarkan sebuah virus, Flare._

Jemari Jungkook bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya merinding. Siapa sebenarnya mereka?

Jungkook menggertakan gigi dan mencari cari folder dengan cepat. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang terlampau panik. Jungkook pun membolak balik halaman, ia tak sengaja merobek salah satunya dan menyumpah teredam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah lembaran yang membuatnya memucat seketika.

KPF-Koliasi Pasca Flare

 _Kami telah melakukan percobaan secara teliti dan dengan pertimbangan yang akurat. Beberapa hal telah diuji sekian kali dan semuanya telah direncanakan dengan matang. Kami menghendaki untuk menyebarkan virus Flare sebagai alat pengendali populasi manusia. Virus ini dapat menghancurkan sistem yang berada di dalam otak manusia dalam beberapa jam, menyebabkan kematian yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Dan Flare dapat menular dengan jarak yang amat jauh dan luas_.

Folder itu bergetar pada genggaman Jungkook yang berkeringat. Tubuhnya bergocang hebat. Ia menahan amarah dan ketakutannya yang tak terperi. Mengapa mereka tega melakukan itu? Mengapa mereka yang menentukan siapa yang berhak mati dan siapa yang hidup?

Ia menunduk dan mengatupkan rahang, menatap tepat kearah lembaran yang tanpa sadar telah teremas ditelapak tangannya yang terkepal. Jungkook menjambak rambutnya, penuh tekanan yang bergejolak. Taehyung, dimana dia? Apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya?

Jungkook menahan emosinya sangat dalam. Ia memejamkan mata. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terdiam di dalam ruangan itu. Tiba tiba, pengelihatannya menggelap dan mengabur. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook terjatuh ke dalam ingatannya.[]


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

 _Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, langit berwarna sangat terang di antara gedung pencakar langit yang sudah hangus terbakar. Matahari bersinar merah, menandakan bencana yang telah melanda umat manusia. Ia tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam setelah tenggelam dalam banjir, dan itu membuat Jungkook sangat cemas._

 _"Hey, kau baik baik saja?", Jungkook masih bersimpuh di samping Taehyung yang terkapar di tangga bekas gedung perusahaan. Jungkook memeluk pria itu dengan erat, bola mata Jungkook berpendar lega ketika Taehyung mengangguk lemah dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis._

 _"Jungkook, kau menolongku". Jungkook mengangguk, merapikan rambut Taehyung selembut mungkin._

 _"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau sahabatku, Taehyung"._

 _Jungkook tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pria itu, tetapi ia tetap melonggarkan pelukannya. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita akan berangkat"._

 _Taehyung mengangguk pelan, ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali terlelap.[]_

 _Hoseok mendengar derum mesin yang menggetarkan jendela gedung disetiap sudut ruangan. Ia berderap ketepi gedung dengan cepat dan membelalak ketika mendapati sebuah kapal tengah berlayar di daratan yang kini tergenang oleh air mendidih._

 _"Tidak mungkin", Hoseok melihat Jungkook sudah berada diluar gedung. Ia menggenggam sebuah pemukul bisbol dengan erat. Hoseok menggertakkan gigi dan segera menyusul temannya._

 _Jungkook tidak menoleh ketika Hoseok telah sampai, tatapannya tajam tertuju kepada benda yang merapat kearah gedung._

 _"Jungkook, siapa mereka?!"._

 _"Aku tak tahu, tapi mereka tampak mengancam". Jungkook menatap melalui jendela kapal, ada pria berotot berdiri dibalik kemudi. Tiba tiba, beberapa orang turun dari dalam kapal. Mereka menggengam senjata berlaras panjang dan segera menodongkannya tepat ke wajah kedua pria itu._

 _"Angkat tangan!"._

 _Jungkook bergeming, balas menantang pendatang yang berteriak teriak melampaui deru angin disekitar gedung._

 _"Lakukan! Sekarang!"._

 _Jungkook tidak menuruti perintah sedikit pun. Pria garang yang berada dibalik kemudi telah menepi dan menatapnya penuh peringatan terakhir. "Lakukan, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya, Bocah"._

 _"Aku tak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau mau". Jungkook meludahi pria itu, membuat Hoseok menahan napas tak percaya. Pria itu menyeringai lebar, menampakkan gigi giginya yang tanggal dan tidak rata. Tiba tiba, ia menyeret bahu Hoseok dengan kencang dan menodongkan senjatanya tepat dikepala Hoseok._

 _"Jangan!", Jungkook hendak menyerang namun senjata itu semakin digilaskan ke tengkorak Hoseok yang berkeringat deras. Hoseok gemetar ketakutan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya?_

 _Jungkook membelalak di tempat. Mengerti ia tidak mempunyai pilihan, ia segera mengangkat tangan, menyerah._

 _"Jangan sakiti dia"._

 _Pria berotot itu mendorong Hoseok kasar dan menatap tepat kearah Jungkook. "Aku tak akan menyakiti temanmu, bila kau mengikuti perintahku, mengerti?"._

 _Rahang Jungkook terkatup rapat, namun ia mengangguk terpaksa. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"._

 _"Aku membutuhkan segala perlengkapan yang kau punya. Serahkan semuanya kepada kami, atau mati"._

 _Jungkook tidak berkata apa apa, jantung Hoseok berdegup dengan cepat, keringat bercucuran tanpa henti._

 _"Apakah kau mendengarku, Bocah?!"._

 _Jungkook menggertakan gigi, tangannya terkepal. "Aku tak akan memberikan apa pun yang kau minta"._

 _Hoseok mendelik, ia sangat amat ketakutan, rautnya memucat dan otot ototnya menegang. Pria botak itu menatap Jungkook jengkel, mempererat pegangannya pada gagang senjata. "Kau benar benar ingin mengujiku, ya?"._

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tantang Jungkook tak kalah garang._

 _"Jungkook, jangan", Hoseok menggenggam lengan Jungkook takut, tetapi ia tetap tidak bergeming. "Jungkook, sudahlah! Serahkan semua yang kita punya"._

 _Hoseok meyakinkan temannya dengan kepanikan membuncah, tetapi pria itu tetap menggeleng._

 _"Kita mengorbankan terlalu banyak untuk mendapatkan semua itu"._

 _"Jungkook, please!", Hoseok menatap senapan yang tertodong kearahnya dengan ngeri._

 _"Pergi, jangan pernah ganggu kami", hardik Jungkook kasar._

 _Pria garang itu mengangkat alis, mengejek. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian berbalik dan berderap menuju kapalnya. Mereka…menyerah?_

 _Hoseok tidak bisa memercayai pengelihatannya. Tiba tiba, Taehyung berjalan keluar dari gedung, ia menggenggam kepalanya yang berputar dan berdentam dentam pusing. "J-Jungkook? Siapa mereka?"._

 _Jungkook berbalik, sedikit menyentuh pundak Taehyung yang berjuang melawan sakit._

 _"Bukan siapa siapa, kau akan baik baik saja, Taehyung"._

 _"Ya, aku ta-"._

 _Tiba tiba pria berkepala botak itu berputar dan menarik pelatuk pada senapannya. Peluru meluncur dengan cepat. Telinga Jungkook berdenging dan bola matanya melebar ketakutan, membeku pada pemandangan dihadapannya yang membuat tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat._

 _Ia menatap temannya yang meremas pundak dengan wajah kesakitan. Ia tak mampu berbicara, maupun berkata apa pun, ia benar benar membeku._

 _Bola mata Taehyung menggelap, digenangi oleh air mata yang membanjir._

 _"J...Jungkook"._

 _Darah mengucur dari pundak pria itu. Jungkook membelalak ngeri, dan Taehyung berbicara dengan terbata bata, "J-Jungkook…s-sakit"._

 _"Cepat bawa dia!", Hoseok bertindak tanpa mampu berpikir lagi. Taehyung ambruk pada pelukan Jungkook tiba tiba. Pria itu menjerit panik, meremas tangan Taehyung yang gemetaran menahan pedih._

 _Hoseok mengobrak abrik laci perlengkapan mereka untuk mencari apa pun yang dapat menolong nyawa Taehyung. Ia mendengar Jungkook mengumpat, dan suaranya pecah oleh tangisan._

 _Rasa bersalah meliputi Jungkook ketika ia berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada pundak Taehyung. Hoseok tahu…pria itu benar benar menyesal._

 _"J-Jungkook…jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri", Taehyung tersenyum lemah, mengusap sisi wajah Jungkook yang bersimbah air mata. Kalau mereka telat sebentar saja, Taehyung tidak akan tertolong._

 _Sejak kejadian itu, Jungkook mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mereka berdua, bahkan melindungi Hoseok dan Taehyung meski ia yang harus mati._

 _Luka di pundak Taehyung tak pernah hilang, menampar Jungkook tiap kali melihatnya. Ia menyebabkan Taehyung seperti ini, sikapnya yang keras kepala telah membahayakan nyawa seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Seseorang yang ia miliki dan memilikinya._

 _Luka itu akan terus mengingatkan Jungkook bahwa ia hanya akan menyakiti orang orang yang berada di dalam hidupnya.[]_

Jungkook tersentak bangun dan mencengkeram matanya yang membengkak. Apakah dia kembali menangis? Jungkook terengah engah, merasa bodoh dan seperti anak kecil yang mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi itu adalah sebuah ingatan, kejadian yang tak akan pernah berhenti mengejarnya.

Tiba tiba, Jungkook mendengar dehaman dari samping.

"Enak tidurnya?", Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati Seokjin yang mendengus geli dan Hoseok berdiri khawatir di ujung pintu pesawat. "Menangis lagi kau?", Jungkook mendelik kepada Seokjin dengan wajah merah padam.

Hoseok segera mendekati Jungkook, meremas pundaknya lembut, "Jungkook? Kau oke?".

"M-Maaf, aku kelelahan".

"Apa yang kau temukan?", tanya Seokjin yang ikut mendekati pria itu.

"Banyak, terlalu banyak".

Jungkook menyodorkan folder yang berada didepannya dan mendorong kepedihannya dalam dalam. Seokjin segera memperhatikan lembaran itu. Ia membaca selama beberapa detik dan terhuyung mundur seketika.

"I-Ini‒".

"Aku juga tak menyangka".

Seokjin menatap kata demi kata yang tercetak di lembaran folder. Dia tak mengatakan apa pun, tetapi Jungkook dapat melihat bola matanya yang bergerak gerak panik. "Jadi, setelah kita mendapatkan informasi ini, apa langkah selanjutnya?".

Seokjin mengatur degup jantungnya yang berpacu. Setelah cukup tenang, ia berbicara kepada mereka berdua. "KKP ini…mereka menyelundup dengan kehati hatian. Kita tidak akan menemukan mereka dengan mudah. Tapi aku akan mulai mencari".

Jungkook dan Hoseok mengangguk, mengenyahkan kenyataan pahit dari benak mereka. Seseorang diluar sana sedang menyebarkan virus tanpa mempertimpangkan nyawa yang harus dikorbankan. KKP merasa bahwa beberapa nyawa patut dibuang untuk menyelamatkan orang orang tertentu. Ini bukan pengendalian populasi yang adil, mereka hanya melindungi orang orang yang dianggap penting.

"Sementara ini, kita akan terbang ke berbagai tempat yang telah ditargetkan oleh komite. Dan kita akan mengikuti Berg mereka, benda itu pasti menuju ke markas KKP".

Hoseok meng-iyakan, tetapi Jungkook hanya diam, melamun. Ia teringat pada kenangan kenangannya yang kerap membuatnya meronta ronta dan berteriak tanpa arah. Orang orang menjadi sinting, akankah dia juga begitu?

"Jungkook, kita tidak terkena penyakit itu, belum", Hoseok berucap lembut, membaca pikiran temannya yang berkecamuk.

"Aku tahu. Ya, aku tahu".[]


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Seokjin menerbangkan Berg melalui beberapa tempat yang sudah terbengkalai, KKP telah menyerang distrik distrik itu, tidak menyisakan apa pun selain mayat yang terkena virus Flare. Debu berterbangan menyelimuti tanah yang terpanggang oleh matahari, tubuh tubuh yang kaku tergeletak layaknya titik titik yang membentuk koordinat.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi".

Jungkook mengangguk dan menatap tablet dihadapannya, menggerakkan jemarinya tanpa semangat. "Penemuan yang hebat, Hyung".

Hoseok hanya menggeleng sembari terkekeh kecil, "Kau terlalu berlebihan".

Sudut bibir Jungkook sedikit melengkung, meringankan beban Hoseok beberapa banyak. "Jungkook, aku tak percaya kita dapat bertahan selama ini".

"Sepertinya kita beruntung, ya?". Jungkook tersenyum dan mereka berdua tertawa kecil, kemudian Jungkook berbicara lebih pelan.

"Hidup itu seperti dadu. Sebuah permainan yang hanya mengacu pada keberuntungan. Semua, semua yang terjadi, entah seperti apa, semuanya berujung pada keuntungan, hanya itu".

Hoseok menatapnya lekat lekat, kemudian menggeleng dan menyentuh pundak Jungkook hangat, "Tidak, kita sendirilah yang menentukan bagaimana kita menjalani hidup dan bagaimana kita akan berhenti, Jungkook. Kau tahu, kita dapat menyerah, tapi tidak kan?".

Jungkook terdiam beberapa lama, ia pun mengangguk, menatap temannya penuh rasa terimakasih. "Kau mengajariku banyak hal, Hyung ". Hoseok berdeham, dengan payahnya menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya dan mengeluarkan batuk yang terdengar aneh.

"Hentikan, Kook. Kau terlihat konyol". Seperti yang sudah Hoseok katakan, ketika Jungkook memperlihatkan kesedihan, kelemahan, Hoseok akan merasa sangat gelisah dan khawatir. Keterpurukan mereka pun diselamatkan oleh Seokjin yang menggerutu kesal di ruangan kokpit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah? Mengobrol? Bantu aku, dasar bodoh".

"Oke", Hoseok bangkit dan berjalan menuju panel kendali tanpa banyak memprotes. Jungkook menatap punggungnya, ada hal yang sangat ia takutkan belakangan ini.

 _Aku menempatkan siapa saja yang berada didekatku dalam bahaya. Aku tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi kepadanya.[]_

Malam pun tiba. Suhu menurun beberapa derajat, membuat Jungkook bergumam lega karena setidaknya ia tak lagi terbakar sinar matahari dan kepanasan.

"Hey, kita sudah sampai". Seokjin mengumumkan sembari keluar dari ruang kokpit, membuat pria itu mengangguk. Hoseok pun bergabung, menyembunyikan telapak tangannya yang bergetar resah.

"Kita akan mengikuti Berg komite yang akan menuntun kita ke markas mereka. Jangan bertindak konyol, mengerti?". Jungkook mengangguk paham, ia menatap Hoseok yang hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kau tak apa, Hyung?".

"Ya, hanya pusing".

"Kau kelelahan. Tidur saja, kita punya beberapa menit kok".

Seokjin meng-iyakan dan menatapnya lekat lekat, Hoseok hanya berbalik badan tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Jungkook, kau yakin dia baik baik saja?".

"Ya, kurasa begitu".

Jungkook mencoba melupakan temannya untuk sementara waktu. Ia menggenggam beberapa folder ditangan, mempelajari tentang 'KKP' lebih dalam lagi. "Hey, Seokjin. Menurutmu apa yang ada di dalam markas mereka?".

"Tahu apa aku?". Seokjin menekan tombol tombol yang berkedip didepannya sedikit kesal, kemudian ia menoleh. "Aku dapat memercayaimu, kan?".

Jungkook menatapnya bingung, dan mengangguk canggung, "Mengapa tidak?".

Seokjin bangkit dan Jungkook mengikutinya tanpa dikomando.

"Aku menemukan sebuah benda di ruang perlengkapan. Aku tahu seharusnya aku memberitahu kalian. Tapi-".

"Apa?".

"Terlalu berbahaya".

Jungkook mengernyit, sebenarnya apa yang ia dapatkan, sih? Memangnya mereka sebegitu cerobohnya sampai tidak bisa dipercaya? _Aku_ , Jungkook membatin ketika menyadari tindakan gegabahnya selama ini. Ia pun mengangguk malu, "Apa yang kau temukan?".

"Ini".

Seokjin mengenggam sebuah peti berdebu yang engselnya telah hancur. Seokjin mengangkat penutup peti, rasa penasaran Jungkook menggerogotinya dan tak dapat ia pendam. Jungkook menahan napas ketika melihat beberapa buah senjata yang berjajar rapi di dalam peti. Sesuatu berbentuk bundar menggantikan tempat yang seharusnya menjadi laras senapan.

"Benda apa itu?".

"Transvice".

Seokjin menggenggamnya dengan bangga. Ia tak pernah menyangka dapat menggunakan alat secanggih itu. "Senjata ini sangat mahal".

"Apa kegunaannya?". Jungkook menelan ludah. Ia tahu ia tak akan menyukai kata kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut pria jangkung itu.

"Senjata ini dapat mengubah apa pun menjadi debu".[]

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. "D-Debu?!".

"Ya, pelurunya akan membuyarkan apa pun menjadi kepingan kepingan molekul".

"Kau bercanda!".

Seokjin menodongkan senjata itu tepat ketengah kepala Jungkook yang mendengus geram, "Tidak lucu".

"Agak lucu", Seokjin tertawa pelan dan menaruh Transvice kembali dengan berhati hati. "Senjata ini butuh isi ulang. Jika kita bisa memperhitungkan energi yang terpakai dan mempertahankannya tetap menyala, kita oke". Seokjin pun menutup peti berdebu itu dan menyimpannya di dalam meja yang berada dibawah rak rak reyot.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami?", tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Seokjin menatapnya lama, tampak menimbang nimbang,"Tak apa apa, Jungkook". Dan pria itu pun berjalan meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan.[]

Jungkook menatap layar tablet dalam diam. Seokjin telah memarahinya beberapa kali, dan tentunya, menggerutu.

"Rupanya kau belum paham juga?! Jangan menyia nyiakan baterai benda itu, tolol!".

"Maaf", Jungkook mematikan komputer tablet dan menaruhnya di meja kaca.

"Benda itu hampir mati, dan kita tak akan dapat menemukan tempat dan koordinat dengan cepat tanpanya", gerutu Seokjin yang sesekali mendelik kepada Jungkook sembari menerbangkan pesawat. Tiba tiba, Hoseok berderap menuju ruangan, ia tampak kekurangan tidur dan kelelahan. Bola matanya berbayang bayang dengan kantung hitam tebal di bawahnya.

"Ada apa?".

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kita hampir sampai. Apa kau siap?".

"Sepertinya".

Seokjin menatap Hoseok beberapa lama, rautnya tak terbaca, kemudian pria itu bangkit. "Aku menemukan Transvice, kau dapat menggunakannya". Hoseok membelalak, matanya mencerah lagi dan ia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin, Alat yang dapat menghilangkan apa pun dalam sekejap?!".

"Ya".

"Oh, tuhan!".

Seokjin menyerahkan senjata berenergi itu kepada mereka berdua. "Berhati hati ketika menggunakan dan hemat tenaganya. Benda itu tak akan berguna bila mati".

Hoseok menatap senapan itu dengan takjub sebelum mengangguk angguk, "Ini benar benar keren!".

Seokjin berbalik dan kembali mengoperasikan panel. Jungkook menatap sobatnya yang masih terkagum kagum. "Aku tak tahu cara menggunakannya, Hyung".

"Kau akan". Hoseok menepuk pundaknya, Jungkook hanya termangu dalam diam. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kepadanya nanti. Mati tertembak? Terkena penyakit dan berubah perlahan?

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku tak dapat kembali?", Jungkook tiba tiba bersuara, Hoseok hendak terkekeh, namun, suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar, pandangannya muram dan ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Hoseok.

"Aku mempertanyakan hal yang sama, Kook".

"Aku takut". Jungkook malu mengakuinya, tetapi itulah faktanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi atau apakah dia akan aman.

Hoseok menatapnya penuh pengertian, "Kau kira aku tidak, ya?". Hoseok tersenyum tulus, meraih tangan Jungkook dan memberinya remasan kecil. "Kau itu kuat, Jungkook. Kita pasti bisa melalui ini, oke? Kita pasti‒".

"Astaga!".

Tiba tiba, badan Berg menyerong kebarat, mengguncangkan benda benda di dalamnya. Jeritan Hoseok tertahan didalam tenggorokannya, ia terjengkang dan berteriak panik. "Seokjin! Ada apa?!". Pria itu tak berkata apa pun, ia mengendalikan panel pesawat dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?!".

Jungkook berlari dan membelalak menatap pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Crank, tak terhitung jumlahnya, melolong dan menggerong dengan kencang. Para tentara menyeret mereka tanpa ampun, mereka memberontak, tak menyadari peyakit yang tengah menggerogoti otak mereka.

Orang orang itu mencakar dan memberontak. Darah berlumuran pada tubuh mereka yang bernanah. Seokjin menahan jantungnya yang hampir copot, mengapa para tentara itu menahan para Crank dan menggiring mereka ke dalam markas?

"Seokjin, mendarat!". Seokjin mengangguk dan mendaratkan Berg sejauh jauhnya dari gerombolan berpenyakit. Ia membuka pintu palka dan berderap menuruni landaian, senjata terangkat.

"Tetap dibelakagku!".

Jungkook mengangguk dan berlari dengan cepat, Hoseok mengekor.

Seokjin mengatur napasnya agar tidak berisik, tak menimbulkan suara sebisa mungkin sembari mengintai para pasukan yang tengah menggeret barisan para Crank. "Kita akan mengikuti para keparat itu ke dalam markas. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik".

Seokjin mulai bergerak, tetapi ia memelotot ketika Hoseok mengikutinya.

Hoseok mengernyit bingung, "Apa?".

"Kau membuat terlalu banyak suara".

"Maaf". Mereka kembali berlari, dan Hoseok mendapat tatapan tajam dari pria jangkung itu setiap menit yang berlalu.

Seokjin menggerutu. "Diam, Bocah!".

"Aku sedang mencoba", Hoseok terjerembab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Seokjin menjulurkan lengan, tanda 'diam-ditempat'.

"Ada apa, Jin?".

"Mereka berhenti".

Jungkook menoleh, para tentara berdiam disebuah tempat yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Tentara itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Orang orang menjerit dengan marah, tergeret tanpa daya.

"Seokjin, ini tidak akan berhasil".

"Tenang, Jungkook". Ia tetap menatap kedepan, dan beberapa menit kemudian tanah mulai bergetar. Dan tiba tiba daratan terbelah menjadi dua, menampilkan markas bawah tanah yang gelap tanpa penerangan.

Orang orang berteriak dengan panik. Mereka mendorong satu sama lain. Para tentara menodongkan senjatanya, siap membidik kapan pun. Dataran itu mulai menampakkan sebuah pintu ganda yang bergeser dan mengarah ke lorong markas dikedalaman tanah. Hoseok menahan napas, tentara tentara menyeret para tahanan dengan cepat. Satu persatu, mereka mulai berderap dan tertelan kedalam lorong tersebut.

"Ini satu satunya kesempatan kita. Kita harus masuk kedalam pintu itu!".

"Tapi-". Seokjin tidak menunggu perdebatan mereka lagi. Ia bangkit dan menggenggam senjatanya dengan erat.

"Seokjin, bagaimana bila mereka tahu?!".

Pria itu tidak mengacuhkannya tetapi Hoseok menghadang.

"Kau tak boleh bertindak tanpa berpikir!".

"Dengar, ini adalah satu satunya jalan untuk menghentikan kegilaan yang tengah terjadi".

"Aku tahu, tapi-".

 _"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"._

Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat, otot ototnya menjerit. Tetapi, tatapannya tertuju kepada pria yang berlutut tanpa daya beberapa meter darinya. "T-Taehyung?!". Pria itu menoleh miris, air matanya mengalir deras. "Taehyung!". Tentara tentara menyeretnya kedalam, ia menjerit dan memberontak.

"Tolong!".

Jungkook berlari dengan jantungnya yang berpacu. "Enyah kau!". Ia menerobos massa yang berang, dan pintu hampir menutup.

"Jungkook! Tolong!". Pria itu berusaha meraihnya, tetapi tentara tentara tak berhati menyeretnya ke dalam. Ia bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri, Ia tak akan, tak akan pernah melepaskan pria itu lagi.

"Tidak!", Hoseok menahan tangan Jungkook, menyebabkan pria itu memberontak dan menggeram liar.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyung!".

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempertaruhkan nyawamu lagi, Jungkook!", Hoseok menggertakkan gigi keras. "Sudah cukup aku mengkhawatirkanmu".

Dan Hoseok pun melompat melalui pintu dengan tentara tentara yang menyeret Taehyung menjauh darinya.[]


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Hoseok mendarat di sebuah lorong yang temaram. Suara jeritan Taehyung menggema di sudut markas. "Tae!" Dia berlari, tentara tentara menahannya, Hoseok berusaha menendang tetapi penyerangnya membalas dengan cepat. Orang orang itu memelinting lengannya dan ia memberontak sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan aku!".

Salah satu tentara menggenggam sebuah alat yang berdengung. Dia menyodorkan alat itu kedekat Hoseok yang menggeliat tanpa daya. Bunyi bip keras membuat tentara itu terkekeh bengis.

"Rupanya". Pria itu menyeringai, dan tiba tiba ia menyeret Hoseok menuju ke salah satu sel tahanan.

"L-Lepaskan aku!". Hoseok menjerit jerit, kepalanya seperti dihantam palu berulang kali. Mengapa ia merasa sangat pusing dan lemah? Seandainya Jungkook yang berada di posisinya, pria itu pasti sudah menyelamatkan Taehyung.

"Biarkan aku pergi!", Hoseok menggigit lengan tentara yang berteriak geram.

"Kau memang sinting!".

Mereka memenjarakannya disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Hoseok menggigil, jemarinya bergetar hebat. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bertindak sangat ceroboh. Sekarang, ia terperangkap dan tidak bisa melawan para tentara. Jungkook berada diluar markas, menunggunya dengan Seokjin. Hoseok sendiri tidak tahu apakah mereka mempunyai waktu untuk menolongnya atau tidak.

Hoseok tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara tangis tepat di sudut sel. Ia menoleh kaget dan menemukan Taehyung sedang meringkuk menyedihkan, rambut pirangnya sangat berantakkan dan tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus. Taehyung menjambaki rambutnya sembari menangis tersedu sedu.

"T-Tae?!". Hoseok berlutut disamping pria itu. "Taehyung, kau kenapa?! Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?!".

Taehyung menatapnya dengan nanar. "M-Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Hobi-hyung?".

Hoseok diam seribu bahasa, ia tak dapat mengatakan apa pun.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?!", Taehyung menjerit dan mencengkeram kepalanya kuat kuat.

"T-Taehyung?! Kau kenapa?!", Hoseok memundurkan langkah ke sudut sel, membeliak melihat Taehyung yang meronta ronta sembari meremas kepalanya nyeri.

"M-Maaf, a-aku…aku sedang sakit".

"A-Apa?".

"Hal ini terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu". Taehyung menggertakan giginya, menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti Hoseok meski sesuatu dalam kepalanya mendorong Taehyung untuk menyerang. "K-Kau jahat, Hyung. Kalian semua!". Taehyung nyaris mencakar wajah Hoseok yang membeku ketakutan.

"T-Taehyung...maafkan aku!". Hoseok menyentuh lengan pria itu, tetapi Taehyung mendorongnya sangat kasar.

"Pergi! Pergi!".

"Tae?!" Hoseok menatap tak percaya, tetapi pria itu menangis dan justru menjerit semakin kencang.

"Ada apa denganmu?!".

Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia mendongak, menatap Hoseok yang balas menatapnya dengan ketakutan luar biasa. "A-Aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak, Hyung". Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"A-Ada sesuatu yang bergerak dalam kepalaku".[]

Hoseok terdiam, jantungnya serasa berhenti dan nyawanya terampas. Ia membelalak menatap temannya yang tergeletak penuh penderitaan. Taehyung melolong seperti hewan liar dan mulai mencakar dirinya sendiri.

"H-Hentikan! Tae, aku mohon, hentikan!", Hoseok menahan air matanya yang hendak tumpah, ia mencengkeram telapak tangan Taehyung yang terkepal kuat.

"Kepalaku!". Taehyung menggeliat. "Kepalaku! Kepalaku!".

Hoseok menggertakan giginya, genangan air mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"H-Hoseok...ada sesuatu didalam kepalaku!". Taehyung menatapnya dengan liar. Liurnya menetes netes tanpa henti. "A-Ada sesuatu disana!". Ia menindih Hoseok dan mencakarnya dengan ganas. Hoseok membeliak kaget, ucapannya tersangkut ditenggorokan.

"M-Maafkan aku", Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari wajah Hoseok yang ketakutan. Ia kembali meringkuk disudut. Taehyung menangis dan memejamkan matanya, semakin lama ia merasa semakin kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi seperti mereka, Hyung". Ia menoleh nanar. "Aku mohon, jangan biarkan aku menjadi salah satu dari mereka".

Hoseok menatapnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. "T-Tae, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan semua ini. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!".

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. "Kau tak bisa! Tak ada yang bisa!" Ia kembali menjerit dan menekuk punggungnya dengan aneh.

"T-Taehyung!". Hoseok berlari mendekat, tetapi Taehyung melolong kearahnya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!". Pria itu menjerit, ia berlari kearah Hoseok, hendak menerkamnya. Tetapi, Taehyung berhenti dan menatap lelaki itu dengan sisa sisa kewarasannya.

"B-Bunuh aku, Hyung".

Jantung Hoseok terasa copot seketika.

"A-Apa?".

"Aku mohon, jangan biarkan aku menjadi seperti mereka".

"T-Tidak, Tae! Pasti ada jalan selain ini!".

Taehyung menangis, membuat temannya menahan semua pedih yang mencabik cabiknya.

"Bila kau pernah menjadi temanku…bunuh aku".

Taehyung menggeliat susah payah kearah Hoseok, sebuah pistol bergetar digenggamannya.

"T-Tidak. Aku tidak bisa!".

"D-Dengarkan aku, Hyung", Taehyung menggigil hebat, bibirnya bergetar dan memucat. "Kita semua, kita semua telah mengidap penyakit itu". Hoseok membelalak terkejut. "Tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan, tidak ada". Hoseok menatap dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

"A-Aku...".

Taehyung mengangguk dengan sedih. Hoseok mencengkeram kepalanya, itukah alasan ia merasa pusing belakangan ini?

"Jungkook".

Hoseok menoleh kearah Taehyung. "Dia berbeda dari kita, Hyung". Taehyung tersenyum miris, ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, tapi, ada sepercik rasa syukur untuk mengetahui bahwa Jungkook akan selamat.

"Dia kebal terhadap Flare".

Hoseok menahan napas ketika Taehyung menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Hyung. Sekarang…akhiri penderitaanku".

Taehyung menyodorkan pistol ke tangan Hoseok, menatapnya nanar.

 _"Please,_ Hoseok… _please"._

Hoseok menatap benda itu dengan air mata yang mengalir, tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan larasnya kepada Taehyung.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan menghentikan semuanya, Hyung", Taehyung tersenyum sendu.

"A-Aku…aku berjanji", dan dengan hatinya yang terdalam, Hoseok pun menarik pelatuk.[]


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Seokjin menggenggam senjatanya sembari menuruni markas KKP, Jungkook mengikutinya dengan jantung berdebaran hebat. Seokjin mengintip dengan hati hati, melihat sepasukan tentara berlari ke sebuah sel dalam barisan rapi. "Ayo!". Memiliki perasaan tak enak, Seokjin pun mengomando Jungkook untuk mengikuti para tentara yang berlari dengan sepatu berderap keras.

"Dia sangat ceroboh". Jungkook menggeleng tak habis pikir, mengingat Hoseok yang memasuki markas seorang diri demi menyelamatkan Taehyung…dan Jungkook. Ia melindungi temannya hingga rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. "Hyung bodoh", Jungkook kembali berujar, tidak bisa menutupi rasa cemasnya.

"Aku berharap kau yang melakukannya, tau?", Seokjin melirik Jungkook sedikit. Ia terdiam ketika melihat sepasang pria berjas putih berjalan melewati lorong.

 _"Semuanya salah! Flare menyebar terlalu cepat, dan membuat orang orang itu menjadi sinting!"._

 _"Seharusnya pengendalian populasi ini telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi lihatlah, bumi ini semakin hancur karenanya!"._

Seokjin memperhatikan para pria yang tampak kelelahan, mereka berjalan terburu buru, urat menyembul pada pelipis mereka seperti ketegangan dan kekurangan istirahat yang gagal disembunyikan.

 _"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"._

 _"Membunuh mereka, semuanya!"._

Jungkook tersentak, ia menghadap temannya yang balas menatap dengan tajam. Apakah KKP menyadari bahwa pengendalian populasi mereka kacau balau? Flare tidak menghapus separuh populasi manusia tetapi justru membuat mereka menjadi gila, saling mangsa dan menghantarkan kiamat untuk yang kedua kali.

 _Hebat,_ Jungkook mendengus geram.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka, Seokjin".

Seokjin mengangguk dan berlari setelah orang orang itu menghilang dari pandangan, mereka kembali mengikuti barisan tentara yang dipersenjatai lengkap.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jungkook tidak bisa memikirkan rencana untuk melawan sebuah organisasi yang bahkan tidak bisa disingkirkan oleh pemerintah. Teknologi mereka sangat canggih dan tentu saja KKP memiliki sumber daya tak terbatas. Jungkook hendak membuka mulut, tetapi tiba tiba pasukan tentara kedua berlari dari barat. Seokjin menyeret Jungkook bersembunyi dibalik sebuah generator.

 _"Mereka memang benar benar gila!",_ tentara itu menggenggam senjatanya dan Seokjin berpandangan dengan Jungkook. Kira kira apa yang sudah terjadi? Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat serius.

Para tentara itu berhenti di sebuah sel di ujung lorong. Salah satu dari mereka menendang pintu itu hingga membuka dan mengumpat terkejut. _"Sialan!",_ tentara itu menutup hidung secepat kilat, Jungkook mengernyit jijik ketika bau anyir menguar di udara.

 _"Ada apa?!"._

 _"Seseorang telah membunuhnya!"._

Jungkook mengintip dengan berhati hati dan jantungnya berhenti tiba tiba. Ia mebelalak melihat sebuah tubuh yang terbaring berlumuran darah, diseret oleh para tentara keluar dari sel tahanan. Rambut pirangnya acak acakkan, wajahnya berbekas cakaran liar dan sangat kotor.

" _Buang dia!"._

Namun, Jungkook langsung mengenali seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.

Kim Taehyung.

"T-Taehyung?", Jungkook merasa seluruh oksigen terempas dari paru parunya, rasa sakit menghantamnya hingga Jungkook nyaris terjatuh. Pikirannya berkecamuk melihat mata Taehyung yang terpejam, senyum cerianya yang tak lagi mengembang.

"Taehyung!", Jungkook menjerit ketika para tentara berbalik menghadapnya kaget. Jungkook berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, air matanya mengalir deras. Rasa sakit mengiris ngiris Jungkook seperti pisau, membuatnya bersimpuh di samping Taehyung yang terbaring kaku. Dunianya serasa dihancurkan sekali lagi.

"Jungkook!". Seokjin menggenggam pundaknya panik, lelaki itu memberontak sembari meremas rambutnya liar.

"Taehyung!".

"Siapa mereka?!", para tentara segera menodongkan senjata dan menghampiri pria yang menangis terisak isak di samping tubuh Taehyung.

"Jangan bergerak!".

"Angkat tangan!".

Tak satupun dari mereka melakukan perintah tersebut. Jungkook menggeram penuh penderitaan.

"Sialan kau!", seorang tentara menyeret Jungkook, pria itu berteriak histeris dan menyerangnya membabi buta. Tentara itu mengumpat kasar, menembakkan senjata tepat di kepala Jungkook. Tetapi Seokjin lebih cepat, ia menodongkan Transvice dan melontarkan sinar yang segera melenyapkannya tentara itu tanpa sisa.

"Apa apaan?!", para tentara terperanjat, mereka menatap Seokjin ketakutan.

"Jungkook, kita harus pergi dari sini!", Seokjin berusaha menarik Jungkook untuk bangun, namun, seluruh kekuatan dalam tubuh Jungkook serasa habis.

"Jungkook!". Seokjin menggeretnya tapi dia memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"T-Tae!", Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung yang mulai mendingin. "Taehyung!".

Tentara terus berdatangan dan berlari dengan senjata tergenggam.

"Kita harus pergi, Jungkook! Sekarang!".

Jungkook menggeleng, peluru peluru memelesat tanpa henti.

"Jungkook!", Seokjin mengelak, tetapi serangan berdatangan dengan sangat cepat. "Dengarkan aku! Bila kita tidak pergi, ia akan mati sia sia!". Tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika jemari Taehyung tidak balas meremas miliknya.

 _I-Ia…ia benar benar sudah…_

"Jungkook! Ayo!".

Para tentara hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Seokjin menyerang membabi buta, melenyapkan orang orang yang terus berdatangan.

"Lumpuhkan dia!", seorang tentara menodongkan senjatanya kepada Jungkook, tetapi tiba tiba seseorang menghantamnya dari dalam sel. Tentara itu terjerembab dan Hoseok langsung menggenggam lengan Jungkook erat. "Sekarang, Jungkook! Atau tidak selamanya!".

"H-Hyung?!".

Seokjin dan Hoseok menyeret Jungkook dengan cepat. Jungkook menjerit kencang, memberontak sejadi jadinya. "T-Tidak!". Jungkook berteriak, peluru berterbangan melewati mereka. Hoseok menggertakkan gigi sekuat mungkin, matanya memerah dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Cepat! Cepat!". Seokjin menyerang para tentara yang mengejar mereka dengan Hoseok menyeret Jungkook dibelakang. Hoseok bernapas tersengal sengal ketika mereka berlari melalui tangga menuju pintu keluar markas. Kepalanya terasa hendak pecah, tapi ia harus bertahan.

"Jungkook!". Jungkook terjerembab di lantai, memberontak kuat ketika Hoseok berusaha mengangkatnya dan terus berlari.

"Hanya satu jalan yang kau punya, Jungkook!".

Hoseok menatapnya nanar dan Jungkook pun berlari meninggalkan Taehyung untuk selamanya.[]


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang meremas jantungnya. Ia berlari sepanjang lorong, Seokjin dan Hoseok harus menyeretnya ketika Jungkook bernapas pendek pendek, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Aku akan menerbangkan Berg!", Seokjin berlari menuju pesawat mereka yang mendarat beberapa meter dari markas. Hoseok mengangguk dan berputar menghadap Jungkook, kata kata Taehyung terngiang dalam kepalanya. Jungkook kebal terhadap Flare, bila mereka menginginkan harapan untuk umat manusia, mereka harus mengutamakan nyawa Jungkook.

"Kau duluan, oke?! Aku akan menyusul!".

"A-Apa?!", Jungkook mengusap air matanya kasar, ia menatap Hoseok ketika napasnya mulai teratur. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari wajah Hoseok sangat pucat, matanya membengkak dan sedikit merah. "H-Hyung?".

"Pergilah, Jungkook!".

Hoseok menyerang para pengejarnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dari serangan yang membutakan.

"Cepat!". Jungkook terhuyung mundur ketika Hoseok mendorongnya menuju Berg, beberapa peluru hampir mengenainya. Hoseok hendak menembakkan Transvice tapi rasa sakit menyayat kepalanya seketika. Ia mengerang keras, berusaha untuk terus berdiri ketika Jungkook menggoncangkan pundaknya cemas.

"H-Hyung?! Ada apa denganmu?!".

"Aku tak apa apa, pergi!". Hoseok menggertakan gigi, kepalanya terasa dihantam berulang kali. Ia menahan keinginan untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga pecah.

"Pergi, Jungkook!".

Jungkook tercekat melihat Hoseok yang bernapas tersengal sengal. Ia kembali menarik lengannya, namun Hoseok mendelik sangat tajam, tidak pernah, sekalipun, Jungkook melihat temannya sangat marah. "Pergi!", Hoseok berteriak keras. Jungkook tersentak dan mengangguk kalut. Jeritan terdengar dibelakangnya ketika ia berlari kearah Berg yang sudah mengudara beberapa meter dari tanah.

"Seokjin!". Jungkook menyeru ketakutan, pria jangkung itu membuka pintu palka. "Hoseok, ia masih disana!".

Seokjin menurni landaian dengan kecemasan hebat. "Diam disini, jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk!". Jungkook mengangguk dan menodongkan senjatanya kesana kemari. Seokjin berderap menyusuri lorong. Suara tembakan terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Hoseok?!". Seokjin menemukan Hoseok tengah berlutut dan terbatuk batuk dengan keras. "Kau tak apa?!".

"Jungkook, antarkan dia kepemerintahan! Dia kebal!".

"A-Apa?!". Seokjin memandang tubuh Hoseok yang sangat pucat, darah kehitaman mengalir dari bibirnya. Seokjin membeliak dengan jemari bergetar, tubuhnya membeku ketika Hoseok terbatuk makin hebat, memuntahkan penyakit yang telah bersarang di otaknya.

"K-Kau…kau telah...".

"Pergilah! Aku akan baik baik saja".

Seokjin tak mengatakan apa pun, ia langsung menyeret lelaki yang memberontak dengan keras. Tidak, tidak boleh lagi ada nyawa yang dikorbankan.

"T-Tinggalkan aku! Jangan biarkan Jungkook melihatku seperti ini!".

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Hoseok". Seokjin menahan pedih ketika Hoseok menjerit liar, sesuatu sedang menggerogoti otaknya, membuatnya menjadi sinting.

"Tak apa, kau akan baik baik saja", suara Seokjin bergetar ketika ia berlari mendekati Berg, Jungkook berdiri dilandaian, menembak para tentara yang terus berdatangan dari dalam markas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!". Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan panik.

"Ia...Ia terkena tembak", Seokjin berbohong ketika Hoseok memuntahkan lebih banyak darah.

"Apa?!", Jungkook langsung memeriksa tubuh Hoseok, tak menemukan luka tembak satu pun. Namun, tubuh Hoseok menggigil dan sangat panas.

"H-Hyung, kau sebenarnya kenapa?!".

"A-Aku...", Hoseok tercekik dengan suara yang serak, berusaha bernapas ketika sesuatu seperti merangkak di seluruh otaknya. Jungkook berlari panik, menggenggam telapak tangan Hoseok yang bergetar.

"Hei, hei, kita akan pergi, oke?" Jungkook memapahnya kedalam Berg, tetapi para tentara telah mencapai luar markas. Mereka menembak tanpa henti.

"Sialan!". Hoseok berputar dan mendorong seorang tentara yang mendekat dengan geram. "Sialan kau!", lelaki itu mencakar tanpa henti, tentara itu berteriak kesakitan dan Seokjin meluncurkan serangan untuk mempertahankan mereka.

Jungkook terkejut melihat temannya yang menyerang seperti seekor binatang liar, Hoseok tidak pernah seperti ini, ia membenci kekerasan.

"Hyung, cukup!", Jungkook menyeret Hoseok ke dalam Berg, tentara itu menggeliat dan meremas lengannya yang berbekas cakaran.

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi!", Hoseok memberontak kuat, menatap liar kearah tentara yang berada didepannya. Jungkook berteriak ketika Hoseok menghempasnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai Berg.

"Jungkook! Pegang dia!", Jungkook bangkit dan berusaha menahan tangan Hoseok yang menggeram mengerikan. "H-Hyung! Tenangkan dirimu!".

Seokjin berlari ke ruang kokpit dan menutup pintu palka. Pintu itu mulai terangkat. Jungkook menarik Hoseok dan menyandarkannya pada dinding pesawat, ia menggerung tanpa henti.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, sih?!", Hoseok mencengkeram kepalanya. Sakit…rasanya sangat sakit.

Seokjin menatap cemas kearah pintu yang baru setengah menutup.

Hoseok menjerit ketika seorang tentara berhasil melompat kedalam Berg, senjatanya terayun ditangan. "Pergi! Pergi!". Hoseok mendorong tentara itu, menendangnya, tetapi penyerangnya tak melepaskan cengkeraman pada pintu kokpit.

"Aku akan menyingkirkannya!". Seokjin berteriak, tetapi Hoseok tak pernah melepaskan cengkeramannya pada seragam tentara yang menggeliat panik.

"Hoseok! Hentikan!".

Jungkook tak henti hentinya menyeru, tetapi lelaki itu tetap menyerang. Kemudian, Hoseok bangkit dan menyeret tentara itu ke pintu Berg yang sudah mengudara. Lalu, Hoseok mendorong tubuh tentara itu ke celah pintu palka yang hampir menutup dan menjepitnya tanpa ampun. Jeritan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Jungkook membelalak kaget, menatap darah yang memuncrat keseluruh tubuh Hoseok.

"H-H-Hyung?!".

Hoseok menatap jemarinya yang bergetar, darah melumuri tubuhnya. Ia membunuh pria itu, ia membuatnya menderita.

"Hyung, apa apaan?!".

"A-Aku-". Hoseok belari mendadak dan mengurung dirinya disebuah ruangan Berg, mengunci pintunya dengan rapat.

"Hyung!". Jungkook mengejarnya. Hoseok tengah menggenggam tubuhnya yang menggigil di dalam ruangan. Jungkook menggedor gedor pintu dengan panik.

"Hoseok, biarkan aku masuk!".

Seokjin berusaha menghentikan Jungkook beberapa kali, tetapi lelaki itu tidak menyerah, berusaha memanggil Hoseok yang menangis terisak isak di sisi lain.

"Hyung! Kumohon buka pintunya!".

Ruangan itu temaram, suara tangisan Hoseok terdengar sangat jelas dan putus asa.

"Hyung...jangan lakukan ini", Jungkook mengertakkan gigi ketika suaranya bergetar.

Tiba tiba semuanya menjadi sunyi dan pintu pun terayun membuka, menampakkan tubuh Hoseok yang sudah sepucat mayat. Jungkook menangkapnya ketika Hoseok limbung dan jatuh pada dada pria itu.

"H-Hei, kau kenapa, Hyung?".

Hoseok menatapnya dengan nanar, ia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya dalam keputusasaan, terutama Jungkook. "M-Maafkan aku, Jungkook". Tenggorokan Jungkook tercekat, ia berusaha menghilangkan ingatan akan tentara malang yang dijepit Hoseok hingga tewas. Tidak, Jung Hoseok bukan seorang pembunuh.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi, Hyung?". Jungkook meraih tangan Hoseok erat. "Kau dapat memberitahku apa pun".

"Aku tak apa apa, Jungkook…". Hoseok mengangguk dengan lemah, membuat Jungkook semakin cemas. Ia tidak bisa lagi bersikap dingin, menutupi ketakutannya dengan bersikap tidak peduli. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan betapa khawatirnya ia sekarang.

"Berbicaralah kepadaku". Hoseok tak mengacuhkannya, pandangannya terarah ke telapak tangannya yang basah, matanya digenangi air mata.

"Hyung?". Lelaki itu tak mengatakan apa pun dan Jungkook menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bila kau membutuhkanku, aku berada diruang utama, oke?". Jungkook menunggu, namun, Hoseok tak pernah memberikan jawaban.

Jungkook pun menutup pintu dengan berat, sesuatu sangat menganggu pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi kepada Hoseok?

Jungkook berusaha memutar otak, tetapi kemudian ia mendengar rintihan, dan memutuskan untuk pergi.[]

"Seokjin?", Jungkook berjalan ke ruang kokpit, meletakkan tangannya pada kursi pengemudi dan menerawang menatap jalinan awan yang berarak. Pria jangkung itu menoleh sembari mengoperasikan panel. "Apa kau melihatnya?".

"Hm?".

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dan menggeleng kacau. "Hoseok…dia membunuh tentara itu".

Seokjin menelan ludah dan berpaling. Ia menekan tombol tombol, berusaha mengabaikan lelaki disampingnya.

"Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, dan aku tahu Hoseok tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu".

Seokjin berdeham gelisah, ia tak berkata apa pun selama beberapa detik.

"Kau tahu, Hoseok melihat Taehyung dibunuh oleh para tentara itu, Jungkook".

Jungkook tercekat ketika Seokjin menyebut nama Taehyung. Ia menahan air mata sekuat mungkin, tak membiarkan isakan terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu betapa bencinya Hoseok terhadap para tentara itu. Ia…pasti merasa sangat marah". Jungkook merenung dalam, ucapan Seokjin dapat diterima akal, ia pun mengangguk.

"Jadi, menurutmu Hoseok baik baik saja?".

Seokjin menunduk pelan dan mengangguk, "Ya, Jungkook. Dia baik baik saja".

Jungkook pun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang kokpit. Ia menginginkan semua ini berakhir, sekarang juga.[]


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Berg mendarat setelah penerbangan selama beberapa jam. Hoseok membuka matanya di ruang utama, kepalanya seperti dibebani oleh berbagai benda berat. Ia mengerang kesakitan, Seokjin sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hoseok?", ia duduk di samping Hoseok dan memberikan remasan pada pundaknya. Dibalik seseorang yang dilatih secara kasar di militer, Seokjin mengkhawatirkan Hoseok yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Lumayan", Hoseok berusaha tersenyum. "Aku dapat bertahan beberapa hari lagi".

Jungkook mendengar percakapan tidak jauh darinya, ia pun berderap menuju ruang utama Berg, tersenyum ketika melihat Hoseok yang berhasil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, meski keringat membanjiri dahinya dan ia tampak sangat lelah. "Mengapa kita berhenti, Jin?".

"Mencari perbekalan", ujar Seokjin sembari meninggalkan mereka sendiri. Jungkook menatap tanah yang terpanggang diseberang transportasi mereka ketika pintu palka pesawat membuka dengan derit halus.

Ia mendecak, "Bagus, sepertinya tempat ini dipenuhi oleh Crank".

Hoseok tertawa pelan dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jungkook sedikit lega. Ia kembali melirik temannya, bibir lelaki itu membiru. Ototnya menonjol dibeberapa tempat.

"Kau yakin kau tak apa apa, Hyung?".

"Ya".

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Hoseok sebelum ia menggenggam Transvice dan menuruni landaian pesawat.[]

Jungkook dan Hoseok menelusuri sebuah kota yang sudah hancur untuk mencari perbekalan. Gedung pencakar langit miring dan ambruk, debu berterbangan melewati mereka. Jungkook menaungi matanya dari matahari yang membutakan. Keringatnya mengalir deras dalam beberapa detik.

"Ayo, jalan".

Hoseok mengangguk. Jungkook sangat terganggu akan fakta bahwa Seokjin yang menjaga Berg dan menyerahkan tugas ini kepada mereka berdua.

"Kita akan mencari perbakalan tanpa Seokjin, sangat meyakinkan, hah?", Jungkook berusaha mencairkan suasana, yang sangat tidak sepertinya. Ia biasanya akan diam dan melakukan tugas secepat mungkin. Tapi, Jungkook akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Hoseok tersenyum sekarang.

Namun, Hoseok hanya terkekeh kecil. "Tenang saja, kita memiliki satu sama lain, kan?", Hoseok tercekat di akhir kalimat, ia memandang Jungkook dengan senyum yang tak pernah berhasil mencapai matanya. Ia menahan sengatan panas air mata yang hendak tumpah _. Jangan menangis_ , Hoseok membatin kuat kuat. Ia harus membuat waktunya berharga dengan Jungkook.

Selama waktu itu masih ada…

Jungkook mengangkat senjatanya tinggi tinggi, kebanggaan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana, Hyung? Aku terlihat keren?", Jungkook tersenyum lebar, bahkan kedua matanya terpejam menggemaskan. Hoseok berhasil tertawa kali ini, mengacak rambut Jungkook penuh sayang.

"Kau terlihat hebat, Kook".

"Ya, ya", Jungkook mengangguk berlebihan, berhasil membuat temannya tergelak lagi.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, menoleh kesana kemari. Keadaan tempat itu sunyi, tak ada suara apa pun, hanya bangunan yang roboh dan reruntuhan tak beraturan. "Dulu, tempat ini pasti menyenangkan, ya?".

"Ya".

Jungkook memberengut ketika Hoseok hanya memberinya jawaban jawaban singkat, nyaris tidak berbicara selama perjalanan. Hoseok berusaha untuk mengobrol, mencoba membuat lelucon seperti biasanya, namun, bahkan sangat sulit untuk menarik napas sekarang ini. Paru parunya terasa sempit dan mencekik.

"Aku butuh air", Jungkook menenggak banyak banyak ketika Hoseok menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepadanya. Jungkook mendesau, mereka berbelok dibeberapa tikungan, tetapi tidak menemukan apa pun selain bangunan yang telah hancur.

"Sialan, sepertinya kita tidak beruntung, Hyung".

Hoseok mengangguk, masih enggan untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Kemudian, ia mendadak berhenti, tangannya terulur menahan dada Jungkook.

"Ada apa?".

"Dengar".

Jungkook menajamkan telinganya, ia samar samar mendengar lolongan. Jantungnya mencelus ketika jeritan liar terdengar tak jauh dari mereka, sangat banyak jeritan. Hoseok menunduk miris ketika ia berucap dengan suara bergetar, "Crank". Akankah dia menjadi seperti mereka? Akankah tiba waktunya ketika ia tak bisa lagi mengenali Jungkook?

"Ayo pergi dari sini". Jungkook menepuk pundak Hoseok sebelum berlari menuju Berg. Hoseok mengatur napasnya yang pendek pendek, peluh mengalir tanpa henti. Ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara kekehan. Hoseok menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tetapi tak ada siapa pun disana. Hoseok mendongak takut ketika suara tawa itu bertambah nyaring. Ia membeliak ketika melihat seorang wanita yang tengah menggelantung di pondok.

Dan wanita itu pun menyeringai menyeramkan.[]

Hoseok menjerit kaget, menubruk Jungkook yang mengumpat beberapa kali. Hoseok memundurkan langkah panik, Jungkook menyumpah sebelum menarik temannya berdiri.

"Sialan kau, Hyung!".

Hoseok balas berteriak, "Hei, aku jauh lebih ringan daripadamu!"

"Apa maksudnya itu, hah?!", Jungkook hendak membalas lagi, ia telah memikirkan kata kata yang pedas tetapi wanita itu telah melompat turun dan mendarat dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian...terlihat enak".

Jungkook berpandangan dengan temannya yang mengernyit takut.

"Aku…ingin memakanmu, Nak".

Perempuan itu menyentuh lengan Jungkook yang langsung membenturkan senjatanya pada kepala orang gila itu, dan wanita itu langsung roboh.

Hoseok mendecak melihat perempuan yang menggelepar di kaki mereka. Jungkook hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, mereka hendak berbalik ketika segerombolan orang muncul dari rumah rumah yang terlihat tak berpenghuni.

"Oh, celaka!".

Para Crank menatap dengan lapar. Air liur menetes dari bibir mereka.

"Lari!".

Jungkook berlari secepat yang ia mampu, Hoseok tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Orang orang itu mengamuk dan mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang mengerikan. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, terkejut melihat Hoseok yang nyaris terjatuh dan sudah tak bertenaga.

"Hei! Ayo, Hyung! Lebih cepat!".

Ia menggenggam lengan Hoseok yang basah oleh keringat. "Kau sangat lamban, tau?!".

Hoseok hanya mengangguk, napasnya tak beraturan.

"Hyung, percepatlah dirimu, atau orang gila itu akan memakan kita!".

Hoseok mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. Ia memaksakan otot ototnya untuk bergerak dengan cepat. Kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh palu. Pengelihatannya mengabur. "J-Jungkook!".

Jungkook menoleh dan temannya terjerembab ke tanah yang terpanggang matahari. Hoseok berlutut, memegangi lengannya yang membengkak dengan urat kehitaman menjalar sampai ke leher.

"Kau kenapa?!".

"Aku...tak bisa melanjutkan, pergi!".

Jungkook sudah muak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia menyampirkan senjatanya dibahu dan memapah Hoseok sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bodoh!", Hoseok meneriakki Jungkook yang tetap menyeretnya menuju Berg.

"Bicara semaumu, Hyung".

Para Crank menggapai nggapai, Jungkook merasakan banyak cakaran nyaris mengenai punggungnya.

"Tinggalkan aku, Jungkook!".

Lelaki itu tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Tolonglah, pergi!".

Jungkook menyeret temannya dan menatap sangat tajam. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Hoseok. Aku telah kehilangan semua, semuanya. Dan kau adalah satu satunya yang kupunya".

Hoseok mengatur napasnya dan menggeleng kesakitan. "Kau tak mengerti, Jungkook. Kau lebih berharga daripadaku". Jungkook mengernyit bingung, tetapi lolongan para Crank membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Mereka memanjat reruntuhan gedung. Orang orang menjerit dengan liar di belakang mereka.

"Ayo!". Jungkook menggenggam lengan Hoseok yang tak henti hentinya terpeleset. "Kau duluan!". Jungkook mendorongnya didepan.

"Jungkook...kau…harus kembali".

"Denganmu!". Jungkook menyeret Hoseok maju, lolongan para pengejar terdengar sangat dekat. Jungkook menggertakan gigi, seseorang berhasil mencakarnya bahunya.

"Kesana!". Mereka berlari dengan cepat, napas Hoseok memburu. Tubuhnya memucat.

"A-Aku…tidak bisa. A-Aku‒". Hosek menjerit, seorang Crank tiba tiba menubruknya dengan kencang. Hoseok berteriak, lelaki itu memberontak dan menendang nendang dengan liar.

"Jungkook!".

Crank itu menerkamnya hingga Hoseok terlempar dan jatuh membentur sebuah kaca jendela pada gedung yang miring ke barat. Hoseok gemetaran ketika permukaan kaca itu mulai berkeretak akibat menanggung beban.

"Hoseok! Jangan bergerak! Jangan bergerak!". Jungkook menoleh dan membelalak panik. Bebatuan terhampar jauh di dasar gedung. Dan kaca yang menahan Hoseok akan hancur dalam beberapa detik.

"Bertahanlah!". Jungkook segera menuruni reruntuhan dengan berhati hati. Hoseok berjarak beberapa meter dibawahnya, ia tergeletak dengan jendela yang telah retak setengah. "Sedikit lagi, oke?!".

Hoseok mengangguk, ketakutan terpancar dari mata lelaki itu.

"Sedikit la-".

Seorang Crank melompat dan mendarat dengan debuman keras disebelah Hoseok, kaca berderak derak dan bergetar. Dan dengan jeritan, jendela itu pun hancur berkeping keping dengan Hoseok yang terjatuh ke bawah.[]


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

"Jungkook!".

Jungkook melompat dan berdiri pada besi yang membingkai jendela pecah itu. Ia berteriak ketika berhasil menggenggam lengan Hoseok yang terayun di udara bebas, engselnya menjerit dan terasa hendak lepas. Debu panas menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Bertahanlah, Hyung!". Jungkook menarik lelaki itu ke atas, otot ototnya menegang, peluh mengalir dengan deras.

Hoseok menggertakan giginya, harapannya semakin menipis dan rasanya ia ingin menyerah, ia tidak ingin membebani Jungkook dan berakhir menyakitnya. Jungkook memiliki kesempatan hidup lebih panjang dari dirinya. "Tinggalkan aku, Jungkook. Percayalah padaku, aku hanya akan membebanimu seperti ini".

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau tak bisa melupakan Taehyung. Itu alasan kau menjadi begini, kan?".

Hoseok menahan air matanya, seandainya memang benar begitu. Tetapi, masalahnya jauh lebih besar…ia adalah Crank. Kalau Jungkook memaksanya untuk bertahan, ia hanya akan menderita. Kalau Jungkook terus berada di dekatnya, Hoseok akan berakhir membunuhnya.

"Jungkook, turuti perkataanku. Aku mohon".

Jungkook tetap menggenggam tangan Hoseok erat, "Berapa kali pun kau mengatakan itu, Hyung, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena bila aku melakukannya, aku juga akan meninggalkan sebagian dari diriku".

Hoseok terperanjat di tempat, ia menatap temannya yang bersusah payah menahan bebannya. "Jadi tolonglah, Hoseok. Bila kau ingin membantuku, bertahan".

Hoseok terdiam, jemarinya telah kebas. Jungkook menarik sekuat tenaga, tetapi temannya terus menggelincir.

"Aku mohon, bertahan untukku".

Sesuatu menggedor nggedor otak Hoseok, mengguncangkannya dan menyebabkan pusing yang tak tertahankan. Hoseok mengamati Jungkook yang berteriak keras, giginya menggertak ketika ia menarik lebih kuat. Hoseok tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook berjuang sendiri, Hoseok harus terus hidup dan melawan Flare, sampai mereka mengantarkan Jungkook ke pemerintahan. Setelah itu, dia bisa berhenti…

"Kau benar, perjuanganku belum berakhir". Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan kelegaan. Hoseok berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan temannya pun menyeret keatas. Setelah berjuang mati matian, ia pun mendarat di atas gedung yang sudah hancur.

Hoseok menarik napas panjang, "Trims, Kook".

Jungkook tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman lepas yang telah lama hilang dari bibir pria itu. "Ayo, kita harus kembali".

"Tanpa apa pun?".

"Tanpa apa pun".

Jungkook tertawa. "Seokjin pasti senang".

"Sangat senang".

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, dan Hoseok dapat menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya untuk sementara waktu.[]

Hoseok menatap pantulan dirinya setelah mereka tiba di dalam Berg. Seokjin hendak memarahi mereka ketika melihat kedua bocah itu kembali dengan tangan kosong, namun, ia berhenti ketika menyadari Hoseok yang kesulitan bernapas, matanya sembab. Bibirnya mulai menghitam dan ototnya menonjol.

Ia tengah berjuang melawan Flare.

"Aku sangat kacau, ya?", Hoseok berujar miris, menyentuh wajahnya yang sangat cekung dan pucat.

Seokjin memandangnya dalam diam, ia menghampiri Hoseok ketika pria itu menghela napas berat. "Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini darinya?".

"Dari Jungkook?", Hoseok terseyum pahit. "Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, Jin. Aku tak akan membiarkannya melihatku seperti ini".

Seokjin menggenggam jemari Hoseok, "Ia pasti mengerti".

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tidak setelah…untuk sekian lama, aku kembali melihat Jungkook tersenyum".

Seokjin menggenggam bahunya penuh pengertian, dan Hoseok berhasil melengkungkan bibirnya mengingat Jungkook. Pria itu selalu menyendiri dan bersikap menyebalkan, sekuat mungkin mendorong orang orang yang ingin mendekatinya _. Lebih baik aku tak memiliki siapa pun daripada harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan_ , Hoseok termenung mengingat ucapan Jungkook setahun yang lalu.

"Jungkook telah banyak membantuku, kau tau? Ia melindungiku, mendorong agar aku menjadi orang yang lebih kuat. Dia...". Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat, dan menoleh. "Kita akan menyerahkannya ke pemerintahan, Jin".

"Apa?", Seokjin mengernyit.

"Dia kebal terhadap Flare, pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda padanya".

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu", Seokjin mengangkat tangan hendak menghentikan. Namun, Hoseok menggeleng kuat, tekadnya sudah bulat dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggoyahkan keputusannya.

"Ia dapat membuat perubahan, Jin. Aku percaya itu".

Seokjin mengernyit, terlalu banyak yang harus diproses sekarang ini. Tapi, kalau Hoseok terjangkit virus itu, tak lama lagi ia akan bernasib sama. Satu satunya harapan mereka adalah Jungkook, meskipun mereka harus menyerahkan Jungkook kepada pemerintahan dan berharap mereka akan menemukan penangkal Flare.

"Kau punya rencana?".

"Flat Trans. Dia akan menggunakan alat teleportasi itu di pemerintahan, dan aku tahu itu adalah satu satunya jalan".

Seokjin mengamatinya beberapa lama. Hoseok menarik napas berat, menatap Seokjin lekat lekat. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan ini sendiri, ia membutuhkan Seokjin untuk membawa Jungkook ke pemerintahan. "Kumohon, Jin. Kau harus percaya padaku".

Seokjin menunduk lama.

"Baiklah", ia pun mengangguk.

Hoseok hendak tersenyum lega, tapi ia tiba tiba meremas kepalanya sakit.

"Hoseok?".

"Aku tak apa apa". Hoseok memejamkan mata dan berderap pergi, tetapi Seokjin kembali menarik tangannya. Hoseok berbalik, tersenyum sedih melihat wajah Seokjin yang muram dan khawatir. Mengapa semua orang harus bersedih untuknya?

"Aku akan baik baik saja, Jin". Hoseok menepuk pundak Seokjin lembut.

Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.[]

Hoseok termangu di dalam Berg. Kepalanya berdenyut denyut tanpa henti. Bagaimana bila ia tak dapat mencapai pemerintahan? Bagaimana bila ia menjadi sinting sebelum mencapai tempat itu? Hoseok memejamkan matanya penat, apa pun yang sedang menggerogoti otaknya, tak akan berhenti, tidak sebelum ia berubah.

Tiba tiba, Hoseok terbatuk keras. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam mulutnya. Ia terbatuk lebih kencang dan ia memuntahkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terbelalak ngeri.

Giginya tanggal.

Hoseok menatap telapak tangannya yang ternoda oleh bercak darah. Mengapa semuanya menjadi begini?

Ia sangat takut, ia takut karena ia akan menjadi gila, tanpa siapa pun disampingnya, tanpa siapa pun yang bisa diingatnya.

Nadinya menonjol dengan aneh, giginya bergemeletuk.

"Sudah sangat dekat", Hoseok menghembuskan napas panjang. "Sudah sangat dekat".

Seokjin melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruang utama, menatap Hoseok yang termangu dalam diam. "Kita hampir sampai. Ini saatnya, Hoseok".

Hoseok mengangguk dan bangkit. Ia memandang dirinya sekali lagi, dan tanpa sadar air matanya pun mengalir.[]

Pintu palka pesawat perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan dataran yang hangus dengan sinar matahari menyengat. Debu berterbangan liar, Jungkook menaungi matanya dari udara panas yang menusuk nusuk kulit. Ia mengernyit melihat tembok yang mengelilingi pemerintahan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kita lakukan disini?".

"Kita akan masuk ke pemerintahan" ucap Seokjin tanpa memberikan penjelasan lagi. Jungkook memandangnya dengan bingung, Hoseok tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aku satu satunya orang yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini, ya?", Jungkook mendengus pelan. Hoseok mendesah parau, matanya membengkak akibat menangis selama perjalanan di pesawat. Ia menatap Jungkook dan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Tenang saja, kau tak akan kenapa napa, Kook".

"Tentu, karena kau tak mau memberitahuku apa pun, kan? Kau kenapa, sih, Hyung?".

"Diamlah".

"Hei! Aku-".

"Diam!".

Hoseok menggeram marah, membuat Jungkook terperanjat dan memundurkan langkah darinya. Hoseok berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan keinginan besar untuk memukul wajah Jungkook.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!", Jungkook menyeru tak habis bikir.

Hoseok bernapas kasar, "Jalan saja". Ia memunggungi temannya yang tercengang lebar. Seokjin menunduk, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada senjata yang sedang ia isi ulang, ia tak ingin melihat Hoseok yang sudah berjalan menjauh dibawah paparan matahari. Jungkook mengikuti temannya tak lama kemudian, masih menerka nerka mengapa Hoseok begitu marah.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hoseok sudah berlutut dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Hei, hei". Jungkook mengenggam bahunya.

Hoseok tersengal, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook, namun, ia tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi.

"Kau sakit, Hyung?".

Hoseok terdiam, ia memikirkan kebohongan lain yang akan ia berikan kepada Jungkook. Namun, ia berbicara tanpa dapat menahan lagi. "…Sepertinya begitu".

"Bagaimana bisa?", Jungkook bersimpuh di sampingnya cemas. Hoseok tak dapat berkata apa pun. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjelaskan kepada Jungkook bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menemaninya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan kepada temannya bahwa ia mengidap penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan?

"Tinggalkan dia, Jungkook". Seokjin menggengam lengan Jungkook yang tersentak kaget, dan Jungkook menatap Hoseok lekat lekat.

"Hei, Hyung, berjanjilah padaku".

Hoseok mendongak, ototnya berdenyut denyut mengerikan.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan sembuh".

Hoseok terperanjat, temannya pun berderap menjauh dengan perasaan resah. Hoseok tak dapat mengatakan apa apa, hanya pedih yang tak dapat terbendung. Dan ia tahu, jauh di dalam haitnya, bahwa janji itu tak akan pernah dapat ia tepati.[]


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Seokjin menatap Hoseok dalam dalam. Ia menggengam Transvice denga erat. Seokjin sudah mempelajari peta kepemerintahan, Crank mengerubungi tembok dan berusaha meruntuhkan dinding yang melindungi kota metropolitan itu. Mereka hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dan mereka tidak boleh membuat kesalahan sama sekali. Seokjin bisa membawa mereka masuk…namun, tidak ada jalan untuk keluar.

Seokjin menarik napas panjang, menoleh kepada Hoseok yang berdiri di depan pintu palka. "Dengar, kita hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan saja".

"Aku tahu, Jin".

Seokjin menggangguk, ia menatap senjatanya, memastikan energinya terisi sampai penuh. Ia sudah memikirkan cara mereka memasuki dinding, menghalau Crank yang akan menerobos berbondong bondong ke dalam pemerintahan. Seokjin sudah memikirkan rencana untuk memberikan Hoseok waktu sebanyak banyaknya hingga ia mengantarkan Jungkook menuju Flat Trans. Dan setelah itu…

Seokjin menarik napas lagi, "Aku akan menggunakan Berg".

Hoseok terperanjat kaget. Seokjin akan mengendarai pesawat untuk membobol dinding pemerintahan. Hoseok sadar, semuanya akan segera berakhir.

"Apa kau siap?".

"Aku siap".

Mereka berdua pun kembali menghadap pintu palka. Seokjin menekan tombol pada panel kontrol, peluh bercucran dilengannya, jemarinya bergetar ketika ia hendak membuka pintu pesawat.

Tiba Tiba Jungkook menyentuh bahu Hoseok. "Apa kau yakin kau baik baik saja?".

"...Tentu". Hoseok memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik, ia ingin menjerit sekencang kencangnya, ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan kepada Jungkook bahwa semuanya terasa sakit. Ia ingin memeluk Jungkook dan menangis terisak isak hingga Flare membuatnya gila. Namun, Hoseok tahu ia harus membawa Jungkook ke pemerintahan.

"Hyung, mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi?".

Hoseok tercekat mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Ia tak dapat menatap temannya, hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin ia kerahkan untuk terakhir kali.

Hoseok mengangkat bahu dengan tawa pelan, "Entahlah, Kook. Aku bisa mati kapan saja, tetapi kau tahu aku tak akan melupakanmu, Jungkook", dan Hoseok nyaris menangis ketika menyadari ia tidak akan bisa memilih. Seberapa keras pun ia berusaha mengingat Jungkook, Flare akan menghancurkan otaknya sampai titik penghabisan, penyakit itu akan menghapus semua ingatan yang Hoseok miliki.

Hoseok menelan ludah, "Jungkook?". Jungkook terhenti ketika pria itu menahan tangannya.

"Hyung?".

"Apa pun yang terjadi, semua kulakukan karena aku percaya kepadamu, oke?".

"Ap-".

"Sudah saatnya". Seokjin mengampiri mereka. Kedua temannya mengangguk dan menyampirkan senjata di pundak. Jeritan terdengar dari kejauhan ketika pintu palka terbuka. Jungkook menatap dengan gugup. Orang orang berusaha memanjat dinding dinding yang menyelubungi pemerintahan. Para terinfeksi melolong dan berusaha merobohkan dinding itu.

"Ayo". Seokjin berlari menuruni landaian pesawat. Massa memandang mereka dengan tak percaya, kegugupan tampak pada tatapan mereka. Jungkook menoleh kepada Hoseok sebelum ia berlari turun.

"Semoga berhasil, Hyung".

"Kau juga…Jungkook".[]

Jungkook berlari di bawah sinar matahari, menggenggam senjatanya dengan erat. Teriakan orang orang terdengar dibelakangnya. Ia tak menghentikan derap langkahnya ditengah panasnya suar.

Hoseok berteriak kepada Seokjin, "Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan!".

Seokjin mengangguk. Hoseok menatap pria itu lekat lekat dari bawah daratan, lantai kokpit bergetar ketika Seokjin kembali ke dalam Berg dan mulai mengoperasikan pesawat, mesin menggemuruh di bawahnya.

"Sebuah kehormatan dapat berjuang denganmu, Seokjin".

Seokjin tersenyum dengan tulus. "Sampai jumpa, Hoseok".

Hoseok kembali berlari sembari menggenggam sebuah kertas yang ditulisnya tergesa gesa selama perjalanan.

"Hyung?!", Jungkook memandang Berg yang mulai mengudara, ingin bertanya kenapa Seokjin tidak ikut dengan mereka, namun, Hoseok hanya menggeleng. "Terus saja, Jungkook". Ia mendorong punggung Jungkook yang menatap dengan kebingungan.

"Hoseok, kau harus menjelaskannya kepadaku! Sebenarnya ada apa?".

Hoseok tersengal sengal dan bernapas berrat. "Percayalah". Ia kembali berlari, lolongan massa terdengar semakin dekat. Hoseok menatap kertas yang tergenggam ditelapak tangannya. Berbagai emosi meluap luap dihati Hoseok dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya hingga semuanya berakhir.

Jungkook menoleh pelan,"Hyung. Kau...sangat pucat".

"Benarkah?".

"Kau benar benar sakit, Hyung".

Hoseok hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

Jungkook menatap tubuh Hoseok yang melemah, sesuatu tiba tiba terpikirkan olehnya, membuat Jungkook ketakutan setengah mati. "Kau…kau akan baik baik saja kan, Hyung?".

"Ya, aku akan baik baik saja, Kook".

Mereka kembali berlari, orang orang memekik tepat diluar pemerintahan. Dan tiba tiba, dinding roboh ketika sebuah Berg menabrak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Massa menghambur dan menjerit tanpa henti. Pesawat terbang dengan cepat, Seokjin melancarkan tembakan yang merobohkan orang orang dengan mendadak.

Jungkook membeliak kaget. Mengapa Seokjin justru menyerang para Crank yang mengejar mereka?

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi?!".

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, Kook!".

Ia kembali mendorong punggungnya, Hoseok menembakkan Transvice yang melenyapkan para Crank. Jungkook tersentak ketika Crank menjerit dan menubruk Hoseok ke tanah.

"Hyung!". Jungkook menatap temannya, massa telah menyeret Hoseok dengan ganas. Tangan para Crank mencabik cabik tubuhnya dan ia menggeliat menderita.

"Hyung!". Jantung Jungkook berpacu dengan cepat, tetapi Hoseok hanya menatapnya sembari menahan sakit.

"Pergilah, Jungkook! Aku akan berada tepat dibelakangmu!".

Jeritan Jungkook tertahan ditenggorokannya. Ia pun berputar dan berlari dengan cepat. Tembakan berterbangan tanpa henti. Panas suar memanggang tubuhnya. Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Hoseok yang terpincang pincang di belakangnya, menggenggam senjata yang telah kehabisan energi.

"Hoseok! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo!".

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tinggalkan aku, Kook!".

Jungkook tak dapat membendung ketakutannya. Massa melolong dengan kencang, ia tak dapat menghentikan langkahnya, mengabaikan otot ototnya yang menegang dan peluh yang bercucuran tanpa henti.

"J-Jungkook!". Jungkook menoleh ngeri, Hoseok berjarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya, orang orang menyeret lengannya tanpa ampun. "Kau dapat melakukan ini, Jungkook!". Jungkook membeliak, ia menembakkan Transvice ke segala arah. Ia berteriak sekencang yang ia mampu, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, orang orang lenyap ketika sinar Transvice menyambar.

Jungkook tak bisa kehilangan satu satunya orang yang ia punya. Jungkook menggeret Hoseok yang memuntahkan banyak darah.

"J…Jungkook, pergilah!".

"Hyung!".

Jungkook tertegun ketika ia melihat sebuah tiang yang berdiri didepannya. Sesuatu berdenyar di celah benda itu seperti kabut.

Flat Trans, alat teleportasi pemerintahan yang akan memindahkannya ke suatu tempat di sisi lain. Tempat yang aman dari wabah penyakit, namun…ia tahu, tidak semua orang bisa memasukinya.

Jungkook menoleh kepada Hoseok, "Aku tak mengerti, Hyung".

Hoseok berpandangan dengan Jungkook, ia menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. "Kau akan pergi…tanpaku. Kau harus meninggalkanku, ini demi semuanya Jungkook. Kau harus melakukannya".

"Apa apaan?!", mata Jungkook membelalak ketika Hoseok menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada genggamnya. Jungkook membacanya dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

 _'Dia kebal terhadap Flare._

 _Manfaatkan dia.'_

Tanpa sadar air mata Jungkook mulai mengalir. "H-Hyung…".

Hoseok tersenyum pilu, "Tak apa apa, Jungkook. Aku akan baik baik saja".[]


	15. Chapter 15

**XVII**

Jungkook membeku ditempatnya, nyaris meremas kertas yang hanya berisikan dua baris kalimat. Namun, Hoseok menghabiskan selama perjalanan untuk menulisnya, menahan ketika jemarinya justru bergetar atau air matanya kembali mengalir. Hoseok tersenyum muram ketika Jungkook menggeleng kuat, menggeram kepadanya dengan kemarahan dan rasa sakit.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku, Hyung!". Tenggorokan Jungkook tercekat, mengapa semua harus menjadi begini? Mengapa Hoseok tidak bilang kepadanya kalau ia terkena Flare?

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku harus melakukannya".

Air mata Jungkook bercucuran, ia tak mampu kehilangan semuanya. Tidak setelah Taehyung, tidak setelah keluarganya, siapa lagi yang harus hilang?

"Aku telah belajar banyak darimu, Jungkook". Hoseok berusaha tersenyum, kepalanya berdenyutan tanpa henti. "Pergilah, jaga dirimu baik baik".

Jungkook menggertakan giginya kuat. Ia menatap temannya yang sudah berlutut di bawah pancaran sinar matahari, berusaha menahan rasa takut ketika jeritan para Crank menyusul dari belakang.

"Pergilah, Jungkook. Akhiri semua ini".

Jungkook menahan jeritan. Massa menghambur dengan cepat, ini satu satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Jungkook merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia terisak isak, mengangguk dengan segala teriak kemarahan dalam hatinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Jungkook".

Jungkook berbalik badan, kembali menghadap kabut putih yang akan membawanya ke tempat lain. Suara Berg menggemuruh di udara, semakin keras dan dekat.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Hyung". Jungkook memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah, tubuhnya mulai tertelan kedalam denyar Flat Trans yang akan memindahkannya jauh dari serangan Flare.

Ia menatap Hoseok yang tersenyum untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal, Jungkook".

Dan Jungkook pun memejamkan matanya ketika Berg terbang dan menghancurkan segalanya.[]


End file.
